


Person A, person B, and the person that got in between

by petrichor_petrichor



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating, Crack, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Felix is weird in this I am SO sorry?, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humour, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Photography, Praise Kink, Theory of Relativity, Unknown characters - Freeform, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, accidental though lol, also Felix and Seung are bestieS, because we need that okay?, it gets dark broskis, it has a plot though, it really does, it's like plot but with sexual stuff too?, musicals?, photographer! Seungmin, probs - Freeform, the alt ending is v dark and there's a lot of warnings so don't read that if ur v sensitive, this is a story it's not pure smut I am sorry, tiny bit of minsung in here, two endings basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_petrichor/pseuds/petrichor_petrichor
Summary: Person A.Person B.If A's position is seven miles from B, and A is walking at a rate of four miles per hour--and B is walking at a rate of five miles per hour at a forty-five degree angle to the path of Person A--how soon will they meet--and how will the path of each person be altered by that contact?Seungmin is the best boyfriend. He stays loyal to his online boyfriend who he doesn't know the identity of. That is until a certain Hwang Hyunjin enters his life whilst Seungmin is busy counting down the days until he gets to meet his online boyfriend.





	1. Person A

_ Person A _

Their code names were shit, Seungmin noted to himself as his 1460 smooth Dr Martens carelessly and equally ruthlessly crushed every single fucking dry tangerine coloured oak leaf that dared cross his path. A had insisted that the code names were for their own protection.

_ Person B _

Like really fucking terrible, so terrible that Seungmin just couldn’t help but to let his left boot clad foot take out its anger on a poor can of diet coke that was laying helplessly on the ground.

_ If A's position is seven miles from B, and A is walking at a rate of four miles per hour- _

Was this it? Was this really the “Oh so magnificent and breathtaking, completely genius” musical that A had picked up their code names from? Seungmin’s first impression of the musical wasn’t that great if he was being honest. It was very A though, he knew that for sure. Cheesy, greasy, mushy, lovey dovey. All that kind of bullshit that A liked and that he himself hated. Mostly though, Seungmin hated all the romantic shit A liked because he knew that he’d never be able to do anything of the sort with A.

_ -and B is walking at a rate of five miles per hour at a forty-five degree angle to the path of Person A- _

Seungmin was sure that he wouldn’t be able to see anyone walking past him in this darkness. He cursed the sun for setting at 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Fucking global warming and all that kind of shit. Seungmin didn’t really know if global warming had anything to do with this but really, he was a vocal major, what could you expect from him?

_ -how soon will they meet- _

The sound of a camera shutter going off was loud enough for Seungmin to hear over the musical performance that was spilling out from his Bose wireless headphones. In all honesty, he preferred Beats but according to his own calculations, it would take him about another fifty six and a half shifts at the corner store before he could get his dainty yet dirty hands on a pair of those. After making the decision to skip all of his materialistic needs that weren't really needs to be honest, more like unnecessary cravings, for just one second, Seungmin realizes that the flash from the camera really hurt his eyes. Did that mean that someone had taken a photo of him?

_ -and how will the path of each person be altered by that contact? _

There are a thousand small specks of light that are having a rave behind his eyelids when Seungmin blinks. When the rave in his eyes stop, Seungmin looked up in time to see a tall man clad in black scurrying from where he was standing, a Canon EOS m50 covering his face, away from the light and into the dark streets again. The sudden quietness from his shit Bose headphones broke Seungmin’s train of thought, forcing him to look down at his iphone that had completely given up its attempt at playing music.

“Shit shit, fucking shit. How can I already have used up all of my mobile data? A this is your fucking fault, I’ll make you pay for this I swear to God.” 

The way home was long.

\-----------

The way home was longer than just...long. An unnecessary extra hour and a half long.

“Oi, Seungmin, what the fuck?” Seungmin was not in the mood to deal with his hyper Australian so called “best friend” right now. He had had a shit day.

“Say one more word to me and I’ll move out.” Felix jaw went slack at his best friend’s words which resulted in a mush of salt and vinegar Pringles falling out from his pretty pink mouth to the, previously mud green but currently stained Nylon carpet.

Nylon carpets were supposed to be the most durable and stain resistant carpets, which is why Seungmin had insisted that he and Felix should buy one but here they were, a stained carpet in the middle of them. Seungmin was convinced that his freckled bestie had superpowers. He was like spider man if spider man wasn’t anything like spider man and was instead specialised in destroying and staining carpets. Stain man, that would be Felix superhero name.

“Seungmin hyung, what happened to you? You were supposed to be home for over 2 hours ago.” Felix was well aware of the fact that Seungmin was a week younger than him but that didn’t stop him from using the “hyung card” to belittle himself and play victim whenever his bestie was pissed off at him.

“I ran out of mobile data so I couldn’t buy a ticket using my phone.” Why did everything have to be digital now a days, why couldn’t you just pay a bus fare with like a goat or something like in the good old times? Seungmin brainstormed these great ideas whilst hanging his coat on his and Felix’s loop stand coat hanger that was basically screaming “Please don’t put anymore clothes on me I’m legit going to break from the pressure” at them.

“I can like transfer 5 mb from my phone to yours if you suck my dick.” That was such a typical Felix thing to say. The filthiest sentences could leave the boy’s mouth and he’d still be able to be all passé about it whilst smiling like he’d just won the lottery in bitlife.

“Ew no thanks. Your cum probably tastes like acid with all of the fucking junk food you eat. Have you ever heard of fruit Felix, it’s pretty tasty you know.” He was met with a shit eating grin when he turned around to face his bestie again.

“I never said you’d have to swallow it babe, that was your own idea.” Jesus, how many pringles could that boy fit in his mouth at once? There should be a Guinness world record for that kind of shit. 

“No thank you Felix, don’t take it personal but I wouldn’t suck your dick even if you were the last person on earth.” 

“That’s just plain rude.” The boy cursed as he bit his cheek whilst trying to swallow a Pringles chip in its entirety. Seungmin chose to ignore the remark.

“Besides, I thought you had it bad for that other aussie?” Seungmin really needed to put warning tape or something around his bedroom door so that Felix would get the memo to not follow him inside.

“That’s a bit racist bro, I can’t like someone just because they’re from the same country as me.” 

The ugly snort wasn’t something Seungmin could hold in when he saw how Felix managed to get chips crumbs in his eye after trying to look for the last pringle.

“Whatever, can’t you all bond over fucking kangaroos and koals and their clamhydia or something? Also, isn't Australia a continent? Look I really don’t care. I have something to do, get out of my room.” 

He wasn’t lying. He had important stuff to do. Important as in chatting with A after a long day.

“Okay I’ll leave you alo--Hey, you’re not going to go talk with your imaginary boyfriend again, are you?” There it was again. That look of disbelief that looked so bad on Felix’s face.

“Get out.”

“I’m serious,  _ hyung,  _ you’re being catfish--”

“Begone thot.” With an especially hard push, Felix was out from his room and Seungmin closed the door, trying to keep down his excitement from bubbling up through his chest.

He sat down on his gnarly spinny chair or “whatever the fuck the correct term is” for those chairs and opened his mac book that on a side note looked way too expensive for his cheap IKEA MICKE desk. His twitter was already up and Seungmin both hated and loved the way his heart started doing somersaults in his chest when he went to his dms. Who cared about double texting? Seungmin sure didn’t. He immediately entered his most recent conversation, it was something he did per automatic every day after his college classes by now. Everything was planned out.

Seungmin couldn’t help but to cringe at his own username. @Day666 wasn’t really a username to be proud of but whatever, it is what had gotten A, also known as @lgot7luckydays attention. It’s what had started it all. Well, that together with their shared love for Day6.

**B:**

_ Our code names are shit. _

Seungmin tapped his fingers against his macbook as he felt himself getting filled up with adrenaline when he noticed that A was writing out a reply. Leaning forward, he read the reply as soon as it popped up.

**A:**

_ Wow, what’s up with you? Had a bad day or something? _

A was just too caring. He didn’t deserve him really. Still, Seungmin liked teasing and acting like a brat.

**B:**

_ The musical was also shit. Hated it. Utter garbage. _

Maybe he was being a bit too mean? Seungmin chuckled at the reply that he got. A had sent him a picture of Wonpil with the caption reading “ _ maybe this will cheer you up? _ ”

**B:**

_ A, I got my grade back for my latest photography assignment. I got a C-. I feel like shit. Like, it’s just an extra course and I can’t even do well in it. Fuck. _

It was true, Seungmin had been grumpy because of it the entire day and released his wrath on those poor poor oak leaves. Yeah, he might have done the assignment half assedly but did that mean that he deserved getting a fucking C- in return? Probably, but he wasn’t going to admit that. It would simply hurt his ego too much.

**A:**

_ Aww, baby, you’re really talented at photographing. You know that already. Still, do you want me to make you feel happier and better about yourself? _

Seungmin groaned quietly at the thought. The effect A had on him was insane. Even without knowing what he looked like, or what his real voice sounded like, he still held so much power over Seungmin. He wouldn’t want to have it any other way. 

In the midst of his thinking, he remembered that he hadn’t replied to A yet. A quick “ _ yes please”  _ was sent only seconds before A’s username popped up on his screen. Seungmin quickly fiddled and got up the program A had told him to install. It was a voice changer of some sort. It made their voices a bit darker and just the tiniest bit more robotic when they called each other online. Nothing too extreme though, Seungmin didn’t mind.

Seungmin landed on his soft, cum stained white comforter with the macbook on his lap and Bose headphones on.

_ “Hey baby B.”  _ A’s voice was beautiful even if it was a bit warped.

“Skip the cutesy part for today, I have so much pent up anger and disappointment.” Really sexy.

“ _ You’re so needy for me, aren’t you? Can’t even say hi to you before you get all horny.”  _

See, it would be fine if those words were the only thing that came out of A’s mouth but the thing is that A decided to release the cutest fucking giggle right after aswell. When a moan slipped out from Seungmin’s mouth, he realized just how fucking whipped he was for A.

A had been right, he’d gotten hard from just hearing his voice.

“Shut the fuck up.” Seungmin hissed as he toyed with the zipper of his jeans.

_ “Oh trust me, if I was there I’d make sure to make you shut up.”  _ His hand had reached his underwear by now and he was frantically running his hand over his boxer clad bulge.

“Oh yeah? How?” A wet spot formed on Seungmin’s boxers.

“ _ I’d shove my dick in between those soft lips of yours before fucking your throat.”  _ Of course, A hadn’t actually ever seen Seungmin and truthfully, Seungmin’s lips were more chapped than literally anyone else’s but there was no point in ruining A’s vision of him so he didn’t bother to point it out.

“And then what?” The sentence managed to leave his mouth rather smoothly considering the fact that Seungmin was 1 mm away from moaning like a virgin when his right hand finally wrapped around the head of his cock.

“ _ Then I’d reward you by fucking you so hard that you wouldn’t be able to walk the next day.”  _ A let out a growl and Seungmin couldn’t help but to slide his hand downwards before snapping his hips upward into his fist the next second. 

“Ahhh--th-that would be hot.” Seungmin had already reached the stuttering point and his sentences weren’t going to become more coherent than this to be honest. 

_ “You’d like that wouldn’t you? You’re so good for me B.”  _ Seungmin could imagine A’s face, could imagine his body, could imagine his dick pounding him from behind. He could imagine everything with a little help of his fantasy.

“I’d be good. I’d be a good boy only for y-you ahh.” Precum was beginning to drop down on his thighs.

_ “Are you going to be a good boy B? Come for me.”  _ The moan Seungmin let out was embarrassing, yet he couldn’t stop them from flooding out.

“Ah, fuck, I’m going to--” His cock was aching for release.

“ _ Cum for me, baby boy. I’m close too.”  _ That really sent Seungmin over the edge.

“A, I’m going to cum. A, A, fuck--” 

The words came out a bit too loud and apparently so did Seungmin as Felix opened the door.

“Hey  _ hyung _ , you okay? I heard you scream fuck, did you stub your toe or som--” Being the absolute slow dimbwit that he was, it took Felix a few seconds before he was able to wrap his head around the situation. 

“Felix, fuck, get out,  _ get out!” _ Seungmin quickly grabbed his head pillow, which was a bit of a mistake, and put it to rest over his still sticky crotch. 

A was chuckling on the other side of the line. Out of all the days, why did this day have to be the one where Seungmin had forgotten to lock his bedroom door.

“Oh what the fuck. Shit, I’m so sorry  _ hyung.  _ But honestly what the fuck? Are you jerking off to someone you don’t even know?” It seemed as if Felix had no shame, which he didn’t.

“He’s my boyfriend you idiot. I do know him. I know everything about him.” It was Seungmin’s duty to defend his boyfriend against stupid people like Felix.

“Yeah. Everything except for his name and his face and his--”

“ _ Should I hang up?”  _ A had spoken up for the first time since Felix had decided to barge in.

“No it’s okay, I just need to get this idiot out of my room.” All of Seungmin’s hand gestures seemed to fly over Felix’s head.

“Hey, there’s cum on your hand. Will your boyfriend be angry if I lick it off?” Felix asked as he came closer to Seungmin’s bed.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” He slapped his bestie lightly on the cheek, which was a mistake, since the action made his cum stick to Felix’s cheek instead.

Felix had no shame, something that Seungmin got reminded of when his bestie decided to swipe away some cum from his cheek and put it in his mouth.

“You taste better than me.” Seungmin could only kick Felix in reply before mouthing “get out” to him.

“Boo you whore.” Felix rolled his eyes but decided to leave Seungmin alone anyways.

After tripple checking that the door was closed, Seungmin stirred his attention to A again.

_ “So you live with someone named Felix? _ ”

Fuck. That was private info. As it turned out, A could read minds.

_ “Don’t worry B, I’ll forget that I ever heard his name. Is there something else you want to talk about before we head to bed?” _

A was so caring. Seungmin was suddenly reminded off the camera incident and the man that had disappeared in the shadows. He thought about telling A about it but knowing his boyfriend that he hadn’t met before, he came to the conclusion that A would only become worried and therefor Seungmin decided against it.

“Nope. Nothing.” 

There was a hum from the other line and Seungmin’s heart dropped for a second.

“Hey, A?”

_ “Yes, B?” _

“How many days until we meet?” The question made Seungmin nervously bite at his lips again, making them even more chapped than before.

_ “30 days, we’re getting there.”  _ A managed to sound happy and sad at the same time.

Seungmin nodded in reply before he remembered that A couldn’t see him.

“Alright. That was all. Good night.”

_ “Good night B, I love you.”  _ A didn’t wait for his reply.

The call ended.

When Seungmin put away his macbook and instead re-connected his head phones to his phone again, the song lagged and ultimately ended up replaying the last seconds before the song had stopped previously that day.

_ -and how will the path of each person be altered by that contact? _


	2. Person B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you thought this was going to be beta read, you were wrong.

Seungmin knew a lot about his boyfriend. Granted, he didn’t know his name, face or actual voice but there were more important things to know than that, right? Whilst some people had the privilege of seeing A’s, what Seungmin pursued to be nothing less than beautiful, face everyday, not everyone had the privilege of knowing the small trivial things and facts about A that Seungmin on the other hand had. Things like how A’s favorite candy flavour was “red” because red colored candy always either meant that it was strawberry, apple or cherry flavored. When Seungmin provided A with the fact that “red” flavour was basically just a synonym for artificial flavour, A had just decided to log off instead. Seungmin also knew what A’s favorite day6 song was, it’s “I loved you” for the record, and that A’s foot size was 8 in UK sizing. Answers to what A’s favorite food, tv show, movie or person was could be found on the back of Seungmin’s hand at any time of the day. Just like Seungmin knew a lot about A, A knew a lot about Seungmin. Seungmin’s habit of pickpocketing wasn’t one of them though and it wasn’t something he was planning on letting A know either.

In his defence, it wasn’t his idea. It wasn’t his initiative and in Seungmin’s eyes, that made it more or less okay. He was simply a slave to the orders that he got from his self proclaimed best friends, Felix and Minho, also commonly referred to as idiot 1 and idiot 2. It hurt his pride to admit that his two annoying twats for best friends were incredibly talented at dancing but what hurt him even more was that they never seemed to get any actual credit for it. That’s how Minho came up with the horrifyingly genius idea. If they couldn’t get credit for their dancing, why not just take other people’s credit and you know, run away with it? It wasn’t like the two boys had tried getting actual works on the side when they weren’t dancing, but Minho had ended up getting fired from “Cards galore” during Valentine’s day, only four days after he started working there, since the cards that he had printed had apparently been too “crude” and “sexual”. The shop had fired him on charges of “attempt to prostitution”. Neither of the 3 boys knew that printing your nudes on cards and trying to sell them could be classified as prostitution but Seungmin wasn’t really keen on discussing Minho’s Valentine’s day cards since that would mean that he’d have to actually look at his nudes and only Felix was shameless enough to do that, so they had dropped the conversation pretty quickly after that. 

The middle aged bald man that was standing in front of Seungmin had dropped something else though and Seungmin was quick to bend down and grab a hold of the brown leather wallet which he then shoved in his pocket all whilst Minho and Felix kept on dancing to “Humble”, encircled by the mass of people gathered in Leicester square. If Seungmin didn’t live here, didn’t visit this exact same spot every two days, he’d probably think that this was Amsterdam due to the fact that the square always smelled like weed after 7 pm. If he was being honest, he preferred Piccadilly circus over Leicster square any day though. Seungmin’s bias got even stronger as he heard the sound of a camera shutter go off followed by a flash blinding him. He scrambled to stand up straight before immediately setting off in the direction where he thought he heard the camera shutter go off. He thought he caught a quick glance of a man clad in black running away from him but said man was quickly engulfed into the sea of tourists. This was no good. What if the man had captured him pickpocketing and decided to hand him in to the police or something?

“Yo, Seungmin, what the fuck was that?” Great, Seungmin running away had not only caused a disruption in the performance but had also managed to turn Minho into Meanhoe instead.

“Fucking hell, did you guys see that? Some fucking weirdo took a picture of me so I tried chasing after him.” Seungmin tried to find some type of empathy from at least  _ one  _ of his two best friends but the looks he was being given by Meanhoe and Felix were instead filled with either judgement or hesitation, Seungmin couldn’t really make out which of them it was.

“Gee Seung, you’re starting to sound like a self absorbed ass, what if they just tried to take a picture of our performance?” Felix usually never spoke to him like this.

“Look does it really matter who he took a picture of? No, it doesn’t. But Seungmin, you can’t just run off like that during a performance. You drew a lot of attention to yourself, what if people noticed that they were being pick pocketed?” Minho had that frown that signalized that he was disappointed.

“Are you fucking with me right now? I go around doing all this shit for you and this is how you repay me? By fucking doubting me and calling me self absorbed?” Honestly, Seungmin wasn’t in need of a verbal reply, his best friends body language was enough of an answer.

“What if that fucker managed to snap a picture of me when I took someone’s wallet, huh? Would that be fun for you?” His words made Felix flinch.

“Seungmin there is legit no reason as to why a stranger would take a picture of you, you’re hallucinating.” This is what Seungmin hated about Minho. He was always so sure that he was right and everyone else was wrong.

“You know what? Fuck it. Fuck the two of you and fuck your dance performance. Don’t come crying to me next time you get fired from another shitty part time job.” With those words he set off towards Leicester square underground. 

He was doing a great job keeping his anger under control until a message popped up on his phone screen. His fucking photography assignment. How could he have forgotten it? 

“Shit”. Was all Seungmin could get out when he read the message.

_ “Kim Seungmin, I sincerely apologize for contacting you this late during a school night but I need to inform you that you haven’t handed in your photograph for the “In between” assignment even if it was due yesterday. Please have a photograph along with a short description over your thoughts prepared for tomorrow’s morning class. I don’t want to fail you Seungmin. Good night.  _

_ /Prof Kim.” _

It was during times like these were Seungmin wish he had lower standards so that he could just fuck his professor instead and get an A for it but that was more of a Minho thing to do if he was being honest and the last person he wanted to think about now was Minho so reluctantly, Seungmin decided to raise his phone in front of him. How hard could it be? Snap a photo and then write a short bullshit description about it when he got back home. 

As it turned out, taking a photo was a bit harder than usual when a bunch of tourists mixed with angry blokes that just wanted to go home pressed up against you in a hurry to get to their own destinations. Finally, Seungmin raised his phone over his head, pressed the camera shutter and...dropped his phone in the next second. Seungmin didn’t like bending over for anyone but A but he figured that he didn’t have any other choice if he wanted to keep his mobile phone in tact. When he straightened himself up again, still gay as ever thogh, with his phone back in his hand again, he opened the gallery to check out if he had actually managed to snap a photo and fuck, Seungmin didn’t know if he was the luckiest or most unluckiest man in the whole world in that moment. The photo was a mess to be honest, blurry people without faces were crammed in the photo but God bless whoever invented “auto focus” for phones beccause his phone had managed to focus on a male in the middle of Seungmin’s photograph. Captured between these blurred people stood a tall man with dark hair, dark eyes and a cute ass mole under one of his eyes. The photo made him feel like a virgin all over again as he noticed how blood was beginning to rush down towards his cock. His hormones really were his own worst enemies.

\------------

_ “You’re so good for me, aren’t you B?” _

A’s filtered voice was as beautiful as ever. This was wrong.

“Yeah, so-so good for you ah--” 

Seungmin started stroking faster as he forced himself to focus on the picture on his phone.

_ “You’re such a good little slut for me, right? Only mine” _

Seungmin’s breath hitched at the words.

“Ah-yeah.”

Except for the fact that it was a total lie.

_ “You think you deserve to cum?”  _

Did Seungmin really deserve to cum when he was talking with his boyfriend on his macbook whilst he was simultaneously beating his meat to a stranger’s photo on his phone without his boyfriend knowing? Probably not.

“A,  _ please.” _

This was very wrong but A chuckled nonetheless.

_ “Good boy.” _

A wasn’t done with his sentence but Seungmin didn’t hear the rest of it over his own moan. The nickname had sent him over the edge and had also sent his cum over his entire phone. Seungmin had officially reached a new low. 

He took a few moments to calm his breath and racing heart before he wiped his phone off on his covers.

“How many days left?”

_ “20 baby. Gotta go now. Love you.” _

“Love you too.”

Saying something as personal and intimate as that whilst still looking at the photo of the stranger was really a dick move from Seungmin’s side.

\------------

Professor Kim had been moody since the beginning of the lesson. Supposedly there would be a new student joining the class today but he or she hadn’t shown up yet. Seungmin had managed to do the impossible though. His photo of the stranger had gotten professor Kim in a great mood. 

“Majestic. Fantastic. Absolutely beautiful. I can really tell just by seeing this photo that you’ve put in a lot of thought and work in this assignment. Beautiful Seungmin! It’s nothing less than an A.” 

Seungmin felt amazing. The showers of compliments were stroking his ego. He had never felt better. That was, until someone stumbled through the lecture doors whilst simultaneously stealing all of the attention that Seungmin had been receiving. The sight of the person made Seungmin’s dick shrivel up due to his embarrassment. 

“Sorry I’m late.”

Fuck.

“Ah Hyunjin, you finally came. Please take a seat.” Professor Kim beamed.

This was fucked up.

“Yes, thank you. Professor, why is there a picture of me on the projector screen?”

Seungmin was fucked up.

It was an accident that couldn’t be erased. He accidentally made eye contact with the new student aka his jerk off material for the night before.

Seungmin’s heart and dick was so fucked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SAW STRAY KIDS LIVE IN LONDON OMDFDFHFDHD CAN I JUST SAY THAT I LOVE THEM AND THEY DESERVE ALL THE LOVE IN THE WORLD THE CONCERT WAS GREAT BUT THE STAFF WERE SO RUDE LIKE HFMDNFDS ALSO there will be more smut in future chapters so don't fret over the lack of smut in this chapter, we're getting there. This chapter is a bit of a mess cuz I'm super tired hnghghgh but I hope that whoever reads this found it okay anyways! Might go back and like beta read it tomorrow. Have a beautiful night/evening/morning/day to whoever is reading this <3


	3. Between best friends and new crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning; like 1 second of homophobia in the beginning.

During Seungmin’s almost 19 years of living, he had embarrassed himself just about as many times as Felix had managed to forget to blow out his shitty yankee candles before he left for university and accidentally set off the fire alarms, which in return set off their neighbour’s dog which somehow resulted in their neighbour calling 911 and then blaming Felix’s sexuality on the fact that he had forgotten to blow his candles out which was a mistake from their neighbour’s side since Felix had decided to grab Seungmin’s dick right in front of her to piss her off and probably also because he wanted to feel Seungmin’s dick. It was a very long story and Felix’s controversial “lemme fist your dick in the front yard real quick” move had caused their neighbors to have a heart attack that sent her straight to the ER but that is beside the point. Point being is that none of Seungmin’s embarrassing moments, not even when he somehow ended up cumming in Felix’s carbonara last week, could top this one.

He didn’t want to meet the new student’s amazingly beautiful and deep eyes after what he had done yesterday. Something as simple as eye contact could easily result in talking and what would Seungmin even say to the beautiful male? “Hi, I’m Seungmin. You’ve got a cute name, I’m sure it will sound sexy rolling off my tounge tonight jerk off to your picture again. I hope we can be friends?” In some kind of alternate fanfiction universe, Seungmin could totally see a more brave and sexy version of himself saying that before bending Hyunjin over a school desk and fucking him because alternate universe Seungmin wasn’t a bottom and probably didn’t pop boners in front of class whilst daydreaming about fucking Hyunjin. Popping boners? What made him think about boners suddenly-

Oh.

Scratch the part about Hyunjin walking in on Seungmin’s presentation about him being the most embarrassing moment. Seungmin popping a boner during the same presentation but right in front of Hyunjin was surely going to send him both to hell and a sex addict clinic. Oh well, at least he’d still have Felix and Minho with him, if those fucking baboons were of any comfort at all.

“Seungmin?”

“What?” Jesus Christ, was it too much to ask for a bit of public privacy when he was busy thinking about fucking Hyunjin? When he turned to his professor, he noticed that Proff Kim had flinched. Had he sounded aggressive? 

“No need to be so defensive. You can go back to your seat now.” Okay, Seungmin had definitely given his professor an aggressive reply but who gives a fuck, his proffessor was probably the type to get drunk and then stand and yell at kindergarden children for ruining earth or some shit like that so in reality, he deserved it. Honestly, Seungmin was just happy to return to his seat. 

His derby shoes, which by the way wasn’t his idea but instead Felix’s idea, were incredibly interesting to look at when Seungmin made his way, with the heels of his derby shoes sending echoes every time he took a step on the polished wood floor, to his seat. When he lifted his eyes he wasn’t met with the usual sight of his worn out brown leather covered chair that always had extra strawberry flavoured chewing gum under its seat, A’s favorite type of chewing gum since he loved everything that tasted “red”, but was instead met with none other than Hyunjin. Hyunjin in his seat. Hyunjin in the same seat where Seungmin would doze off in. Hyunjin in the same seat in which Seungmin would lowkey sit and fondle with his dick when the clock on the wall just refused to move.

“Did I take your seat?” Hyunjin’s voice reminded him of smooth velvet or some shit like that. Seungmin had never been big with words like his boyfriend had been. He really shouldn’t be thinking of A when Hyunjin was sitting right in front of him. Or maybe the other way around.

In the same alternate universe as before where Seungmin wasn’t a shy bottom who came in his pants just from hearing a guy speak with a certain type of voice, he would probably have replied with some bullshit like “You look so innocent, you look so sweet, as long as I have a face, you will always have a seat.” Yet Seungmin instead stood with his mouth agape as he found himself unable to look away from Hyunjin’s eyes now that he had failed his mission to avoid eye contact.

He was surely going delusional because he could swear that nobody had ever stared at him the way Hyunjin was doing now. Seungmin was dumb, he was overanazlysing it. Hyunjin probably looked at everyone like that. Yet the fact that he laid his eyes on him and kept them there like they were always supposed to be on him, made Seungmin’s heart twitch or something. It was like when his dick twitched from excitement but now his heart did it instead.

He still hadn’t given Hyunjin a reply.

“Maybe.” What an idiotic answer. Seungmin’s last brain cell was yelling at him. Hyunjin quirked an eyebrow at the reply before breaking out into a smile that not even colgate max white models could dream to compete with. 

“I’ll take that as a yes then. Where else should I sit though?” Hyunjin had the fucking addacity to tilt his cute ass head and pout, flexing his plump baby pink lips, whilst blinking up at Seungmin.

Seungmin’s dick was a good alternative. It wasn’t intentionally, Seungmin’s gaze had just wandered to his own dick as an automatic reply to Hyunjin’s question. Quickly, Seungmin’s head shot up again at the sound of Hyunjin’s laughter piercing the lecture hall. God, please tell him that he hadn’t seen that. 

“Hyunjin and Seungmin, talking during class is prohibited. Seungmin, detention at 4 PM sharp today. As for you Hyunjin, since you’re new and you don’t know the rules, I’ll let you off this time. However, I can’t show any mercy if you speak up again during this lesson without my permission.” Right, he had forgotten how strict Professor Kim got whenever he was in the middle of fighting with the wife at home. He really wondered how professor Kim’s wife felt when her husband was riding her strap on because obviously the man wasn’t wearing the pants at home since he felt the need to take out all his aggression and small ounce of power on his students. 

Hyunjin shot him an apologetic look before he settled down onto the seat just behind Seungmin. Good. This was good. Now Hyunjin and his perfect face couldn’t stop him from focusing on the lecture anymore. That peace lasted for about 5 minutes before Hyunjin decided to break the pregnant silence in the room.

“So Seungmin, what brand are your headphones?”

\------------

“Guys, I need your help.” Seungmin hadn’t plan on making up with Felix and Minho just quite yet but fuck it, it wasn’t like he had any pride or shame left in his body anyway. He was also starving and Felix was seated munching on the school cafeteria’s large “a bit too overcooked and a bit too salty” fries.

“So do we. Seungmin, can you  _ please  _ explain to Felix that chocolate ice cream mixed with whipped cream  _ isn’t  _ chocolate pudding.” Minho’s request made Felix send him a lethal glare.

“It fucking is though! Look my mom is a doctor, she  _ knows  _ these kinds of things!”

“First of all, that has no fucking connection to what we’re arguing over. And second of all Felix, your mom is not a doctor, she’s a florist!” 

“Yeah well she saves flowers from dying and flowers breathe too and therefore they’re like 75% human so she’s basically a doctor.” Felix’s fries were basically begging for him to devour them.

“Felix is right, you’re wrong.” Felix immediately lit up like the human embodiment of the sun when Seungmin took a seat beside him.

“Thank you Seungmin. Wait, why are you agreeing with me?” Both Minho and Felix glared at him warily. He usually told both of them to shut up.

“Fries.” Seungmin simply said as he opened his mouth and leaned forwards towards Felix, earning him an eye roll from Minho.

Felix let some fries stick out of his mouth and let his right hand fly up to Seungmin’s neck before pulling his week younger bestie towards him. Seungmin had known Felix long enough to know that this was going to happen. He took the other ends of the fries in his mouth before meeting Felix somewhere in the middle where he bit the fries off so that they wouldn’t accidentally kiss. 

“That’s greasy and disgusting.” Minho glared at them from across the table as he dunked his sugar free donut in his hot chocolate.

“You legit told me how you sucked Jisung right after his American football game yesterday.” The fries were good but Seungmin had suddenly lost his appetite after hearing that.

“Can’t you die from that or something? Like overdose on ball sweat?” Seungmin said as he brought Felix’s water cup to his lips.

“Gee Seungmin, I always forget how much of a virgin you actually are. I’ve gotta teach you how to suck dick some day.” Felix laughed as Minho made a sound of disgust before completely giving up on his over prized donut.

“No joke, I was so fucking desperate for those fries. If it wasn’t for the fact that I have a boyfriend I would probably offer you a blowjob for a couple of fries.” Felix’s eyes widened.

“Really?” Felix bit his lip.

“Yeah. Totally bro.”

“Interesting.” Seungmin didn’t see what was so interesting about it but Felix always appeared to sit on a book with some kind of extra knowledge that only he knew about.

“Okay but guys, hear me out---”

\-----------

“So basically, you’re cheating on your boyfriend?” Felix and Minho hadn’t been as supportive as Seungmin would have hoped for when he had told them all about what happened yesterday and today.

“I mean, I haven’t done anything with him yet.” Minho snorted at that.

“ _ Yet.”  _

“I mean you masturbated whilst thinking of another dude like not even a porn dude like a real, real in real life dude. That sounds like cheating to me.” Felix raked his hand through Seungmin’s brown locks.

“Guys it’s not that serious. It’s like--Oh fuck.” 

Hyunjin had just entered the cafeteria and had also chosen to sit down on the opposite side of the cafeteria where he got a clear view of the trio. As soon as he sat down, he immediately made eye contact with Seungmin.

Felix seemed to notice too as something unrecognizable flashed through his eyes.

“Seungminnie, you’re not allowed to have other boys. You’re mine!” Felix put extra weight on his  _ mine  _ by wrapping his arms around Seungmin’s body and then pulling it closer to him.

“Felix what the fuck are you--” Seungmin got interrupted when Felix decided to lick a long stripe on his cheek. Hyunjin quirked an eyebrow before he finally looked down and instead began to focus on opening his box of strawberry milk.

“What the fuck was that for Felix?” Seungmin hissed quietly. Felix shrugged his shoulders and let him go.

“It’s karma for you cheating on your boyfriend.”

“You don’t even like A anyway.” God, what was Felix’s  _ issue?  _ Felix hated A, didn’t even think the dude existed yet now he was being spiteful towards Hyunjin because of the same guy he hated?

“Whatever. It’s not fun to toy with someone’s feelings, Seungmin.” Felix crinkled up his water cup and went up to throw it in a bin.

Felix really did deserve getting that cumshot in his carbonara.

Seungmin was too engrossed in Minho’s cat talk to notice the glare Hyunjin and Felix exchanged on Felix’s way back.

\-------------

Seungmin opened up his phone when he heard the pling.

_ “10 days left, baby boy.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I just wrote. Help. Comments and kudos are v v vvvvvvvvv much appreciated. Have a great day/night/morning/evening <3


	4. Between starbursts and cadbury twirls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whooo I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter so please enjoy reading it!

Seungmin loved A, he really did. He loved it when his boyfriend would blow up his phone with cute little twitter messages right before class was about to start.

**A:** _ I miss you baby boy. _

A was just too adorable.

**A:** _ Once we meet, I’m gonna engulf you in the most warmest hug ever, and then I’ll never let you go <3 _

He really didn’t deserve A and all of his cuteness and cheesiness-

**A:** _ And then I’ll shove my dick in you and fuck you so hard that you’ll forget your own fucking name and so you won’t be able to walk straight for four days. _

Seungmin took back everything he just said about A. His boyfriend was nothing but a brutal and rude tease that wouldn’t stop making him hot and bothered during school.

**A:** _Love you <3_

Just when he was about to reply, the sliding door got pulled back only to reveal a disheveled Hyunjin entering. Seungmin loved A but he also loved the way his heart would leap, run and beat harder than usual whenever he laid his eyes on the godly being that was Hwang Hyunjin. He also loved it when Hyunjin decided to take the seat right next to him even when the entire detention room was stuffed to the brim with worn out leather chairs that were just screaming to be used and sat on. All those empty desks and chairs but Hyunjin still chose to sit right next to him.

When Seungmin first laid his eyes on Hyunjin earlier that morning, not counting when he took a photo off him like a fucking stalker, his hair had been sleeked back and his probably overly expensive button up brand shirt had been ironed to perfection. Now the other male looked as if he had gotten caught up in a tornado or had just been fucked really good somewhere in between lunch and detention. It shouldn’t be a turn on for Seungmin but of course everything that included or had anything to do with Hyunjin was a turn on for him. Hyunjin could get arrested for a murder and Seungmin would probably sit there drooling over how hot Hyunjin would look with a gun in his hand and Seungmin really needed to stop thinking about Hyunjin in all kinds of sexual situations when he was litterally sitting right next to him because this was playing with fire on a whole other level. He had to address the situation in one way or another, he really did. He needed to show Hyunjin that he actually did care about him, because he did. Let’s say Hyunjin got beaten down, if that was ever to happen then Seungmin would be there for him, kissing his dick to make the pain go away, like any friend would do! Oh shit, had Hyunjin caught him staring?

“Had a little fun during recess, ay?” When addressing the situation, Seungmin had thought of saying something along the lines of “Hey are you okay” or “What’s up duck?” yet his brain didn’t really communicate with his mouth or the rest of his body as a matter of fact and instead dumb shit always ended up leaving Seungmin’s mouth. What made it worse is that Seungmin’s limbs had the audacity to work on their own and tell him to elbow Hyunjin and wiggle his eyebrows at him whilst asking him. To summarise; he was his own worst enemy.

Hyunjin quirked an eyebrow at him and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“What are you trying to indicate, Minnie?” Seungmin could feel himself shrinking when Hyunjin stared him down like that whilst his dick was happily growing at the nickname. 

“Uh you know sex?” Hyunjin’s face went blank at that and for a couple of seconds Seungmin was sure that the other male would slap him across the face, which he also wouldn’t really mind if he was being honest, but then he broke out into a fit of laughter. 

Hyunjin’s laughter was like the air freshener that Minho sprayed whenever he and Felix visited his place. It cleared the air and got rid of all the bad energy in the room. 

“Do I know--Do I know sex?” Now Seungmin’s new crush was just being over dramatic, doubling over in laughter and clutching his stomach whilst wheezing through gritted teeth. When Hyunjin finally got back to his senses, he wiped tears from his eyes.

“Yes, I know much about sex. I for instance know that you took that photo of me because you found me really sexy, didn’t you, Minnie?” It should be Seungmin’s turn to laugh now because he thought he was finally about to go insane when he felt Hyunjin’s left hand on his right thigh. 

When he turned his head the slightest to see Hyunjin better, the former’s smile had been completely wiped away and had been replaced by a rather intense gaze that was directed at no one but Seungmin himself.

“What?” Seungmin’s voice came out quiet, like it did when he and Felix would whisper dirty nothings to each other during biology class when they got bored of listening to the teacher rambling on about behavioral ecology, even if the teacher hadn’t even arrived yet and couldn’t therefore tell them off for talking or for feeling up the other’s thigh under the desk.

Hyunjin licked his lips agonizingly slow as he gave Seungmin’s thigh the lightest of squeezes and leaned to whisper in his ear.

“Tell me Minnie. What did you do to that photo you took? I must have caught your attention if you chose that photo to show off to the entire class. Did you like it? I can assure you that I have way more interesting photos to show off myself if you--” 

Seungmin jumped away when he heard footsteps getting closer, effectively making Hyunjin retract his hand. 

Their detention teacher entered, a bored 22 or something year old male who just wanted to cash his check, and told them all the generic bullshit and how they were throwing their lives away before he settled down behind the teacher’s desk to read a playboy magazine. 

Hyunjin didn’t spare him a glare during the entire hour and looked completely engrossed in reading some book that he must have gone and borrowed by himself in the university’s library. It goes without saying, that Seungmin couldn’t focus on his homework during the entire hour long detention. 

\------------

The silence was unbearable when the teacher had discharged them for the day. Seungmin had to do something, had to say something.

“Hey, so what really happened after lunch? You look all disheveled.” Hyunjin was already in the middle of packing his bag when he looked up at Seungmin.

“Got in a small quarrel I guess you could say. Nothing too serious or something worth bragging about, just a few pushes and some cusses. Would you have liked it better if I had shown up with a bruised lip and bloody knuckles?” It seemed as if Hyunjin had returned to his normal bubbly self. 

“What makes you think that I would have liked that?” A blush crept over Seungmin’s cheeks as he forced himself to collect his belongings. He could see Hyunjin shrugging in the corner of his eye.

“I don’t know. You strike me as the type of person to be into bad boys or something like that. Quiet little Seungmin who wants nothing more than for a bad boy to sweep him off his feet.” This resulted in Seungmin playfully hitting Hyunjin on the arm while the other broke out into the same laughter that made Seungmin’s heart palpitate every time.

Then Hyunjin suddenly turned serious again.

“Hey, sorry for what I did earlier. Totally not cool. Wanna follow me to my work and let me treat you to something to make it up to you?” Hyunjin grinned sheepishly as he rubbed his nape.

Was this a date? Oh God. Seungmin both hoped that it was and then hoped that it wasn’t at the same time-

“You really don’t have to come along if you don-”

“I’ll come!” His answer must have shocked Hyunjin since he froze up for a few seconds before breaking out into a smile.

“Great! Bottoms first!” Seungmin hit him again as they exited the university.

\------------

“Sorry, I should have checked the weather forecast earlier.” 

They were in New Malden, about an hour away from the university, in a closed down stall that Hyunjin apparently worked in during the weekends.

Seungmin shook his head absentmindedly as he scanned the inside of the stall. Brown and just a tad moldy wooden planks barely passed as walls for the stall. Clear plastic containers placed on a slightly less moldy wooden bench were home to all types of Cadbury snacks. Classic dairy milk, single bared Twirls and dinky Deckers, you name it, this stall had  _ every  _ Cadbury produce that had ever ceased to exist in Britain. Clear glass candy jars were filled to the very brim with different coloured caramels and placed on wrangly and gnarly shelves on one of the stall’s pony walls.

Hyunjin bent down and pulled out a Lucozade from a small rectangular cooler that was placed on the ground. With a smile, he handed it over to Seungmin before gesturing vividly with his hands.

“I hope you have a sweet tooth because we’ve basically only got candy here.” Maybe that was why Hyunjin had such a sweet ass? Hyunjin reached for a bag of starbursts that Seungmin hadn’t noticed whilst he was glancing around and shoved his hand down in it before proudly presenting the red strawberry flavoured starburst that was now laying in his hand.

“I love candy.” Seungmin could only say as Hyunjin began chewing the starburst.

“You want chocolate or caramels?” Hyunjin asked as he tucked away the bag of starbursts.

“Chocolate. Dairy milk.” 

A judgmental look grazed Hyunjin’s face.

“Boo, you basic bitch. I’m sure you like vanilla sex too.” Seungmin really had no idea how his taste in candy could correlate with his taste in sex but he wasn’t having anyone spreading false rumours that he liked vanilla sex.

“I do  _ not.”  _ Seungmin was being offended for real. “Give me a fucking Twirl or something then. That’ll show you how un-vanilla I am.” He leaned back against the wooden bench with his arms crossed over his chest, completely forgetting his Lucozade.

“Wow, now we’re talking. You know, I always say that Cadbury’s Twirls are basically the British version of Pepero.” Hyunjin reached around Seungmin’s back and stole a Twirl bar from one of the plastic containers. 

“Why’s that?” Seungmin asked with genuine interest as he watched Hyunjin’s fingers peeling the packaging. 

“Because they’re good for kissing games.” Hyunjin said as he pulled the Twirl out and put it to Seungmin’s lips. 

Seungmin wanted to cough away the nervosity that was bubbling inside of him but his attempt at coughing just resulted in him basically inhaling the entire 15,5 cm long Twirl.

Hyunjin broke out into laughter again before giving Seungmin some rather hard pats on his back to prevent him from dying and suing Cadbury as a ghost.

“Let’s go out, I want to watch the rain.”

\----------

Hyunjin had two hands. One wrapped around a black hoodie that he was holding against his stomach and one wrapped around Seungmin’s wrist. It was raining cats and dogs and it only took them both about three seconds to get completely soaked. Seungmin obliged as Hyunjin dragged him under a closed shop’s half cassette awning that protected them from the rain. 

“Come here.” It wasn’t much of a question really, since Hyunjin pulled him flush against him anyways.

“Your shirt is completely soaked. I don’t want you to catch a cold. I brought a hoodie for you to change into. You can tell me to turn around if you don’t want me to watch.” Hyunjin handed the black hoodie over to him.

Maintaining eye contact, Seungmin pulled his own shirt over his head, letting it fall to the ground. Hyunjin bit his lip as his eyes evaluated Seungmin’s torso. 

“Your stomach is so cute.”

“Shut up.” Seungmin said with a smile as he pulled Hyunjin’s hoodie over him. It smelled awfully a lot like Gucci’s Guilty and something else that Seungmin figured was just Hyunjin’s natural smell. 

Before he could ask, Hyunjin quickly pulled off his own button up shirt. Luckily he was wearing a white T-shirt underneath that had been spared from the awful rain.

“Aren’t you going to get cold though?” Seungmin asked worriedly.

“Nope. And I’m about to show you why.”

Seungmin felt how he was pulled to Hyunjin once again and just a few seconds later he found himself pressed up against Hyunjin who was sitting on the ground, leaning against the shop’s wall, with his arms wrapped around him.

This wasn’t cheating right? It was just two bros chilling outside, watching the rain pour down from the sky and drip down from the half cassette awning whilst being incredibly turned one by one another. 

And Seungmin liked it. He liked how Hyunjin’s not really muscular arms still made him feel protected when they were wrapped around his waist. He liked how Hyunjin after a few minutes decided to put his chin on Seungmin’s left shoulder and how he could feel Hyunjin’s heart beat against his back.

“Minnie?”

“Hmm?”

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.” Hyunjin said as he readjusted his grip around Seungmin.

Seungmin let out a low hum to let Hyunjin know that he could continue.

“That boy today that you were sat with at lunch. Was he your boyfriend?” Seungmin turned his head so that he stared right into Hyunjin’s eyes. He stared right into them before he burst out laughing.

“You mean Felix? Absolutely not.” Hyunjin didn’t seem to sure though and instead frowned at Seungmin’s words. 

“Are you guys fucking then?”

What was he supposed to answer? “No,I just cum in his carbonara” “No, but he once licked cum of my cheek” “No, but every time we get drunk all I can think about is how much I want to have sex with him”. Fuck. He really did have a fucked up relationship with his best friend. There was no way he was going to let Hyunjin know that.

“Nope, we’re just best friends.” Seungmin smiled and noticed that it made Hyunjin visibly relax.

They returned to their original position and enjoyed watching the rain for a few minutes before Seungmin heard his phone go off.

“You can check it, I don’t mind.” Hyunjin said and nuzzled into Seungmin’s neck.

Seungmin hesitantly pulled out his phone and was immediately met with a notification.

**A:** _ Newton's third law of motion - To every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. _

Seungmin recognized that line. It was from A’s favorite musical, from A’s favorite song from the musical. Seungmin had been listening to it the day when had gotten photographed on his way home.

“Who’s that.” Hyunjin asked and Seungmin felt how the grip around him became just a little tighter.

He couldn’t lie. He just couldn’t.

“My boyfriend.” He felt how Hyunjin let out a ragged breath against his ear.

“Does he know that you’re here with me?” Seungmin wanted to laugh. How would he explain to Hyunjin that A would never suspect that he would be here. Even if the guy happened to walk past them, he wouldn’t even know that his boyfriend was sitting and cuddling with another man. A didn’t know his face, hadn’t heard his voice and didn’t even know his name.

“No.”

“There is no such thing as truth if there isn’t anyone around to witness it.” Seungmin felt how Hyunjin’s fingers grabbed his chin and turned his face towards him.

“Then I guess we’ll just have to not let anyone witness it.” Seungmin replied.

If you asked him about it afterwards, he wouldn’t be able to tell you who closed the distance between them and their lips first. The amount of roughness that Hyunjin used when kissing, how Hyunjin enjoyed bruising Seungmin’s lips or how Hyunjin tasted like a mix of heaven and strawberry starbursts was something that Seungmin would keep all to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody;   
> Me; CadBuRy TwIrLs
> 
> Fun fact I've never had a cadbury Twirl but here I am promoting them yeet
> 
> Plz leave kudos/comments if you liked this because they really motivate me and they also make me happy yeet
> 
> Have a good day/night/evening/morning <3


	5. Between winners and sinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the snickers ice cream that kept me from falling asleep whilst writing this. This chapter is longer than the usual chapters and it's not beta read because I'm gonna fall asleep within the next 5 seconds, sorry for any mistakes<3   
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: Smut, verbal humiliation/degradation.

“You’re a shit boyfriend, you know that right?” 

Hyunjin had a habit of almost always speaking just a tad bit louder than what was actually necessary. This habit caused a few middle-aged Londoners to quickly spin around on their heels to side eye both Hyunjin and Seungmin himself as he, shocked by Hyunjin’s sudden verbal attack, let the bottle of Tesco’s very own pressed apple juice slide right out of his left hand and down onto the solid colour epoxy finished floor instead. Seungmin quickly scanned the Tesco of possible eavesdroppers before turning his attention back to a very annoying Hyunjin who was looking cuter than ever. 

“I already know that. Look, I’m going to apologize to A when I meet him, you don’t need to rub it in my face the entire ti-” Hyunjin clicked his tongue in annoyance as he crossed his arms and leant over a fruit stall.

“I wasn’t talking about the fact that you’re being a bad boyfriend to A. I was talking about me. You should be a good boyfriend to me, but here we are, shopping in Tesco which is one of my stall’s biggest competitors. You could just have asked me to place an order and then you’d have your candy ready by the next day, all for free.” Seungmin could only blink at the words. 

“But Hyunjin, you and I, we aren’t a couple. You  _ know  _ that.” His words made Hyunjin’s right eye twitch, another one of Hyunjin’s habits, although this was only prominent when he was angry or annoyed. “Besides, Tesco is the UKs biggest supermarket and I’m also pretty sure that they’re like the third most successful supermarket chain in the world, how are you going to compete with that?”

“Why do you gotta hurt my feelings like that?” Seungmin quirked an eyebrow when Hyunjin dramatically clutched his chest over his flannel shirt.

“What part hurt your feelings? The part about us not being a couple or the part that you’re never going to outsell Tesco?” Hyunjin used one of his thumbs to tear through the plastic that was wrapped around a package of strawberries. He popped one into his mouth, which Seungmin was pretty sure would be considered stealing, before humming around it.

“Hmmm, both. But I know that what you’re saying isn’t true. One day, my tiny stall in New Malden is going to outsell Tesco, whether you like it or not Mr.Kim. And I also know that in a couple of days, we’re going to be a couple. You’re so whipped for me, don’t even try to deny it.” 

Seungmin couldn’t stop a smile from spreading across his face. He tried to hide it by bending over to pick up the almost forgotten Tesco apple juice that was still laying on the floor.

“By the way, your ass looks so fuckable when you bend over like that.” 

Seungmin dropped the apple juice for the second time that day at those words and he didn’t miss the opportunity to push Hyunjin harshly when a Tesco worker had ever so kindly asked them to leave.

\-------------

“Arthur seems like a weird boyfriend.” Seungmin glared at Hyunjin when he plopped down onto the single bed beside him. 

“His name is not Arthur.” He simply replied as he went back to double checking the Tesco receipt in his hand. Hyunjin had insisted to come along when Seungmin had told him that he was going to go buy some candy for A.

He had sent a picture of it to A, but his boyfriend had only replied with a question mark.

**B:** _ They’re red flavoured candy _ .

**A:** _ Okay but why? _

**B:** _Because they’re your favorites?_

**A:** _ Huh? _

**B:** _You told me that, a long time ago._

**A:** _ Did I? _

**A:** I _ can’t recall. _

There had been a lull in their twitter dms before A had replied about 10 minutes later.

**A:** _ Right, totally forgot. I remember now. Sorry baby boy. Thank you. Love you <3 _

Hyunjin’s bed was tiny and had a pillow to bed size ratio that was way off but Seungmin didn’t mind. He enjoyed how the entire bed smelled like Hyunjin mixed with some vanilla undertones. He also enjoyed tracing the squiggly black outlines that were prominent against the white background of Hyunjin’s duvet.

“Fine then. Archie. Archie is a weird boyfriend. Like, what boyfriend only eats red flavoured candies? Red isn’t even a flavour?” Hyunjin rolled his eyes as he grabbed a baby blue fluffy decorative pillow and moved it away so that he could scoot closer to Seungmin. On second thought, the pillow to bed size ratio was definitely bothering him. Who in their right mind needed seven pillows for a single bed that was no bigger than 190cm x 90cm?

“Cut it out, A’s real name probably doesn’t even begin with the letter A. You’re just being a dick because you’re jealous.” Hyunjin suddenly froze up at the words. Had Seungmin touched upon a sensitive nerve? It wouldn’t make sense. They had only known each other for like what, 2 days? Hyunjin couldn’t already be harbouring feelings for him.

“Yeah. So what if I am? Isn’t that normal?” Hyunjin smirked presumably because of the nervous look that was adorning Seungmin’s facial features.

“I don’t know, is it?” Seungmin tried, he really did try to come of cocky and bratty but whenever Hyunjin was this close to him it always felt like he was walking around with a sign hanging around his neck that read “Pound me, daddy”. He hoped Hyunjin didn’t notice it though or that he at-least didn’t judge him for being just this fucking desperate.

“Oh I think jealousy is perfectly normal in this case. You’re fucking beautiful Seungmin, I wouldn’t want to share you with anyone. Call me selfish but you’re too pretty to share.” Seungmin could only gulp.

Hyunjin was usually beautiful but the sight of Hyunjin clad in loose grey sweatpants and a grey and black flannel was just a sight so beautiful that no amount of words could rightfully transcend what Seungmin was feeling. The malcolm x styled glasses that were resting on his cute ass nose wasn’t making the situation any better. Neither was Hyunjin’s mullet. Holy fuck, Hyunjin’s mullet should be illegal. Or maybe it should be illegal for Hyunjin to have any other hairstyle that wasn’t his mullet. Seungmin didn’t know to be honest, but he was pretty sure that if mullet fetishes weren’t already a thing then Hyunjin’s mullet would be the birth of a new mullet fetish.

“I’m too pretty to share?” Seungmin instead settled with asking as Hyunjin was starting to breathe heavily against his neck.

“Mmmm, I want you to be mine Minnie. Would you want to be that?” The lips that were brushing against Seungmin’s neck were featherlight and for a moment Seungmin actually thought that he might be hallucinating.

“What do you mean?” He had managed to get the sentence, managed to turn his thoughts into words, out even if it felt like his throat was all choked up.

“I mean that we don’t need to put any labels on--on whatever this is yet.” Hyunjin paused for a second as if to gather his mind before continuing. “People don’t need to know about us yet. We don’t need to call each other boyfriend yet. But I want you to be mine. Here. Now. If you don’t like it, we can always stop.” Hyunjin finished his little speech by pulling away from Seungmin’s neck, resorting to stare at him with a serious look instead.

Seungmin wanted to whine at the loss of lips against his neck. Up until now, he’d almost managed to convince himself that he wasn’t cheating. He and Hyunjin had just kissed and that had been it. If he really went through with this then there would be no other term to describe his actions other than “cheating”. 

“Seungmin, we really don’t need to do this. Don’t feel like you have to do this because  _ I  _ want to. If you don’t want to do this, that’s completely fine by me. As I sai--” 

For the first time that day, Seungmin was the one that managed to shock Hyunjin. He had pushed Hyunjin against the boy’s own bed before climbing over his body and pressing their lips together. Seungmin wasn’t used to being in charge and he guessed that it was obvious by the way Hyunjin had started giggling against his mouth when Seungmin tried to shove his tongue into the other’s mouth. 

“Shut up” Seungmin whined as he pulled back from Hyunjin’s lips that still tasted of red Starbursts. The string of spit that was hanging between their lips when he pulled away would be seen as obscene if it was with any other person but it only made Seungmin realize even more how much he actually wanted Hyunjin.

Hyunjin kept releasing the cutest giggles until Seungmin decided to ground down on his dick. It was as if a light switch had been turned off. The giggles immediately faded out and was replaced by Hyunjin placing his hands on Seungmin's jeans clad hips. Seungmin let out a yelp when Hyunjin’s hips bucked up.

“F-fuck.” He panted as Hyunjin stared up at him with hazy dark eyes, partly covered by his mullet. Fuck that mullet.

“Shit Seungmin, are you really this sensitive?”

It took Seungmin a few seconds before it clicked. Hyunjin was eyeing up his bulge. How was he already this hard?

“I’m sorry, I just--” Seungmin felt himself begin to babble when Hyunjin suddenly decided to sit up instead of lying down. 

“Shhh baby, I think it’s sexy. Look, it makes me hard, too.” Hyunjin had told him to look. Seungmin didn’t know that you looked at something by using your hand. 

It was hard feeling Hyunjin’s dick when he was basically sitting on it instead but after moving around for a couple of seconds, Seungmin’s right hand found the outline of it in Hyunjin’s sweatpants. The discovery made him gasp a bit louder than he had expected.

“It’s..why is it so big, what the  _ fuck. _ ” Hyunjin smirked at Seungmin’s awe before leaning in to pepper his neck with small pecks.

“You want it inside you, don’t you, baby boy?” Seungmin felt dizzy when Hyunjin began nibbling at his neck. He let out a shudder when Hyunjin gripped his wool sweater and moved it so that he could have better access to his neck.

“Please. Yes. I want it.” Seungmin felt like crying out of frustration. They weren’t even undressed yet but he was turning into a begging mess. He was touch starved and had so much pent up sexual frustration. He blamed Felix for that. The fucker always went around teasing him, riling him up with thoughts about sex. 

“Why should I give it to you? Do you really think you deserve it, baby boy?” Hyunjin helped Seungmin get off that fucking wool sweater of his before pressing kisses into his shoulder blades. It wasn’t enough.

“Can you please shut the fuck up and shove your fucking cock in me before I resort to humping your pillow or something?” Hyunjin pulled away at that and Seungmin almost wanted to scream until Hyunjin opened his mouth again.

“You’re such a dirty cock slut, aren’t you?” Seungmin let out a mantra of “yes” as Hyunjin pushed him down on the bed before he began unzipping his jeans. 

Seungmin was getting impatient and began wiggling around in hopes of getting out of his pants faster. It didn’t go very well since he accidentally kicked Hyunjin in the stomach by doing so. Hyunjin winced visibly before completely discarding Seungmin’s jeans.

“Sorry-”

“Are you that fucking desperate for my dick, huh. Is that it Seungmin?” Hyunjin asked with venom in his voice as he gripped Seungmin’s hair and yanked his head backwards.

Seungmin let out a pleasured moan as he felt how a wet spot was starting to form on his boxers. He tried to reach a hand down to his boxers but was immediately stopped by Hyunjin.

“You’re not allowed to touch yourself. I want you to cum without touching yourself.” Hyunjin ordered as he put his hands over Seungmin’s boxers.

“Can I take them off, baby boy?” Hyunjin asked and Seungmin nodded.

Hyunjin groaned at the sight before him. Feeling embarrassed, Seungmin immediately tried to cover himself up.

“No, don’t hide yourself. You’re beautiful. You’re sexy.” Seungmin almost didn’t believe him until he noticed how glassy Hyunjin’s eyes were looking behind the glasses and how Hyunjin had reached down to stroke himself under his sweatpants.

“Please Hyunjin, just do something.” Tears were falling out of Seungmin’s eyes. He wanted Hyunjin so bad but the boy was obsessed with teasing him.

“Shit, sorry. Please don’t cry.” Hyunjin whispered as he grabbed a bottle of something from his bedside drawer before quickly turning his attention to Seungmin again. 

Seungmin smiled when Hyunjin leaned down to kiss his tears away.

“Baby, can you turn around?” Absentmindedly, Seungmin nodded before turning around, stomach down and ass up. He yelped in surprise as he felt a hard smack on his ass.

“Sorry, your ass is just cute.” Seungmin couldn’t see Hyunjin from this position but it was evident from the tone of Hyunjin’s voice that he was smiling.

“I don’t want to be cute. I want to be sexy.” Seungmin fake pouted as he wiggled his butt a bit in front of Hyunjin. 

“Oh trust me, you definitely are.” There was a sound off a bottle being opened and Hyunjin moved the same fluffy baby blue pillow so that it was laying under Seungmin’s head. The action made Seungmin smile.

Seungmin gasped when he felt a cold, lube covered finger circle his hole. He thrust his hips back against it, making both him and Hyunjin moan. 

“Jesus fuck Minnie, calm down.” Seungmin just shook his head before moaning out a “more.”

By the third finger, Seungmin was rutting against Hyunjin’s mattress whilst the bed owner’s fingers were fucking into him. Hyunjin’s lips were against the shell of his left ear, switching in between whispering sweet nothings to degrading stuff that made Seungmin rut against the mattress faster. 

“What would people say if they found you like this, huh? If they knew how needy you were for me?” 

The question wasn’t meant to be loaded or something but Seungmin couldn’t help his mind from drifting away. Suddenly, the image of Felix appeared in his brain. What would his best friend think if saw him like this. Getting fingered open by a guy he had only known for a day or two? This really wasn’t the time to think about Felix, Seungmin tried telling himself that, but the image of his best friend wouldn’t fuck off from his brain. He couldn’t help but imagine Felix walking in on them now, seeing Seungmin like this. The look on Felix’s face would be priceless and...oh.

Seungmin let out a sinful moan as he rutted against the mattress one more time before spilling onto it, the image of Felix still prominent in the back of his eyes. 

“Did you...did you just come from that?” Hyunjin asked as he hesitantly pulled out his fingers. Seungmin whined at the loss, Hyunjin had felt so good in him. 

He felt too ashamed to answer, so he only groaned before burying his face in the baby blue pillow.

“I’m sorry.”

“Hey, hey. Don’t apologize Minnie. It’s completely normal. It was sort of sexy to be honest. Hell, it was really sexy. Might need to work on your stamina though, if you want to actually get fucked by my dick and not only my fingers next time though.” Hyunjin let out a snort as Seungmin blindly reached out to throw a pillow at him.

He was about to fall asleep then and there until a loud ringing brought him back to his senses.

“It’s Felix. I’ll let you two talk alone.” Hyunjin gave him a small smile before giving Seungmin his phone and exiting the room. Seungmin thanked him mentally.

“Hello?” He felt ashamed. He had basically gotten off to the thought of his best friend finding him getting fingered. A part of him felt paranoid and imagined that Felix would somehow know about this, know that he had gotten off to him.

“ _ Fucking shit fucking hell fuck fuck fuck. Seungmin. I had to restore my entire fucking phone because I got a virus on it and I’m so fucking pissed of because all off my passwords and shit like that are deleted because I need to wipe my phone or some shit. I don’t know technology but I’m pissed. Do you know how pissed I am Seungmin? It’s such fucking BULLSHIT, why do they have to wipe out all of my saved passwords I just don’t understand.”  _

Felix was loud in real life. Being that loud in real life would make you think that he would be a bit more quiet on the phone or something but Felix really wasn’t that. If anything, he was even louder when he was speaking on the phone. Seungmin winced at Felix’s yelling, he was still coming down from his orgasm.

“Felix why are you yelling?”

It was quiet on the other side of the line, unbelievable to be honest, but then Felix voice boomed through the phone, louder than before.

“ _ Did you not listen to me? All of my passwords and saved data is deleted. I’m so fucked!”  _ Felix sounded like he was on the verge of crying.

“Have you not written down any of your passwords?” Seungmin groaned as he looked at the dirtied mattress with disgust.

_ “No? Who even does that. I always check in the “remember me” box so I don’t have to remember my passwords.”  _ Felix sniffled whilst Seungmin tried to remove the dry cum from himself.

“Okay well then just click in the box that you’ve forgotten your password? They’re probably going to send a link to your em--”

_ “Seungmin you dimwit. I’ve forgotten the password to my email as well.” _

“Felix how did you even end up with a virus?” Felix coughed awkwardly in reply before continuing.

_ “I uhm...may have tried to download some illegal fortnite mods on my phone. Okay and I’m fucking upset because I payed for a pornhub premium account on my phone and now I can’t log in.” _ Oh. So that was what this was about. Felix didn’t care for his social media accounts, he only cared about his pornhub premium account.

“Goodbye Felix.”

_ “No! Seungmin, can you just please come home. I’m really upset.”  _

Seungmin didn’t really want to leave Hyunjin just yet, especially since he hadn’t even gotten to come yet, but he supposed that he had to help Felix out in some way since Felix had technically helped him out. Maybe, if he was there for Felix today, let him use his shoulder to cry on, then the shame of Seungmin’s own actions would wash away.

“Fine. I’ll be home in like 20 minutes. Bye now.”

_ “Thanks baby. You’re the best.” _ A feeling of guilt immediately came crashing down on him at those words. If only his bestie knew.

Seungmin hung up just as Hyunjin peeked around the corner of his room.

“Everything okay, Minnie?” Seungmin groaned.

“The idiot has gotten a virus on his phone and now he’s crying over the fact that his passwords are gonna get wiped out. He hasn’t written down any of his passwords.” Hyunjin quirked an eyebrow at the confession.

“Seems like a very trivial thing to get angry over, no?” Hyunjin asked with a tilt of his head.

“Yeah, he’s angry that he can’t log onto his pornhub premium account anymore.” Seungmin smiled softly at Felix’s childlike behavior.

“I suppose that he wants you to go back and console him?” Hyunjin smiled sweetly.

“I don’t need to. I can stay here with you and...help you with...you know.” He gestured to Hyunjin’s dick but the other only shook his head politely.

“Another time, Minnie. Your friend needs you, even if you and I think that he’s being silly. I’ll clean this up. Don’t worry.” Seungmin wanted to cry of happiness and leaned up to peck Hyunjin on the lips.

“I owe you one.” Hyunjin only mouthed “go” in reply.

\-----------

“Thank God Seung. What took you so long?” Felix froze when Seungmin entered their front door.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You have a hickey on your neck.” A statement. 

“What about it?” Seungmin asked casually and Felix only stared at him blankly. 

A little pling was heard and Seungmin was grateful that his phone gave him an excuse to stop his and Felix’s staring contest.

**A:** _ Hey, change of plans.  _

**A:** _ I’m coming on Thursday instead of Friday. Is that okay with you?  _

“Who’s that?”

“It’s just A.” Seungmin glanced up at Felix who was still staring at him blankly.

“What does your boy-toy want?” 

Seungmin wasn’t going to tell Felix about the change of plans. There was a big risk that if Felix knew when A was coming, then he might try to end up sabotaging their meeting or worse, expose Seungmin and his cheating.

“He just wanted to wish me a good night.” Felix let out a snort at Seungmin’s words.

“Oh if he only knew _ half  _ of how much of a good night you’ve bad, Seung.” His voice was laced with venom and Seungmin felt anger beginning to coil up in him.

“Felix,  _ you  _ don’t even know half of it.” Seungmin bit out. Felix’s face turned blank again.

“Sometimes you can really be a fucking dick. Do you know that? Fuck it, I’ll just call Changbin.” Felix didn’t bother listening to Seungmin’s yells after him, and instead slammed the door behind him.

\----------

_ “Fuck, Felix. Right there. Ah, fuck, I think I’m gonna--”  _

It’s not like Seungmin had anything against Changbin, he just didn’t particularly like it when he was moaning his best friend’s name at 12 AM when he was trying to sleep. He didn’t like imagining the look on Changbin’s face when Felix was inside of him and he didn’t enjoy hearing Felix’s headboard slam into his wall, just where he was trying to sleep.

Seungmin bit his lip to stop himself from yelling.

2 days.

2 days left until he would meet A. 

Then all of this would be over. 

He’d start anew. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize on before hand if there are any errors here cuz as I said, I am v sleepy. Did you like this chapter? I feel like stuff got a lot more messier here in this chapter oooo. Kudos/comments are what keeps me going, they motivate me a lot so please feel free to leave those. Good night everybody <3 Have a nice day/evening/morning/night


	6. Between ancient guys and possible lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This update is long over due but please enjoy! (Kudos/comments are v much appreciated since they keep me motivated and happy!)

“Good morning Seungmin.” 

Was it legally allowed to be that annoying? Seungmin didn’t know the answer but when Changbin decided to strut into the kitchen at 10 am in the morning, and with a very annoying bounce in his step, Seungmin experienced something that could only be categorized as a mini existential crisis. Maybe he should change his major to law and that way he could conjure up a new law. A law that would punish every annoying person on earth. If the law ever came in motion, Seungmin swore that Changbin would be the first person to get sentenced for going against the law. His sentence? Life time prison. That’s what Changbin deserved. Maybe that would be counted as plagiarization though, since Seungmin remembered that jurors in ancient Greece had already sentenced a certain Socrates to death 399 BC. Seungmin wasn’t too keen on getting haunted by an ancient Greek jury because he stole their idea so he just settled with letting out a snort as he stabbed his spoon into his porcelain bowl. 

“Uh Seungmin?” Seungmin looked up as a reflex and immediately regretted it when he made eye contact with Changbin. Perfect, beautiful, “so-fucking-uncessesarily-vocal-in-bed” Changbin. Changbin and his stupid dark undercut, and his stupid prominent jaw and his stupid thick underlip that probably turned even thicker after getting kissed. Seungmin hated everything about him. Sure, the dude was the human epitome of both beauty and perfection but what did Felix see in him? Did his beauty excuse the fact that Seungmin lost about three hours of sleep last night because Changbin wouldn’t stop screaming and then moaning and then scream again? Seungmin thinks the McFuck not. See Changbin’s entire form, his mere existence was annoying enough as it is, but the fact that Changbin was clad in one of Felix’s off-white coloured long T-Shirts that  _ Seungmin  _ was usually prone to borrowing, really didn’t make things any better. At all. But Seungmin was a nice guy. He didn’t hold grudges, he didn’t hate anyone. So Seungmin, being the kind fellowman that he was, plastered on his biggest fake smile and showed directed it to Changbin.

“Good morning Changbin.” Seungmin fluttered his eyelashes for just a second longer than what would be seen as normal, since Hyunjin always commented that the action made him melt.

Changbin gave him a hesitant smile before reaching up to rub his nape.

“Have you slept well? I hope we didn’t...disturb your sleep.” The fucker had the audacity to let out a shy laugh at his own statement. Did he think this was funny? Seungmin was positive that he could show Changbin something much funnier, maybe something along the lines off Seungmin shoving a boot up Changbin’s arse. Now  _ that  _ would be hilarious. 

“No, don’t worry about it. I could see no better way than to spend my night listening to my best friend making his friend scream all night. Night well spent, 10/10 would hear you two do whatever you did again.” It was supposed to be a joke but somewhere in the middle, Seungmin’s smile had turned into that of a canine showing off their sharp teeth and the normal light tone of his voice had been replaced by him being on the verge of spitting out the words. Changbin backed away until his back hit Felix’s and Seungmin’s concrete countertop that Minho’s former sugar daddy had bought for them. Or well, it was supposed to be for Minho but Minho said that the concrete was bad for his back when he was getting fucked. Seungmin and Felix had scrubbed the countertop about three times after they had gotten it, just to be on the safe side.

“I’ll uh...is it okay with you if I take some cereal?” Changbin stuttered as he scanned their cupboards. Seungmin can’t help but to wonder if Felix told him the reason behind why their cupboards are so unevenly painted, or if the only thing Felix tells Changbin is shit like “Suck my dick harder”. 

“Make yourself at home.” Seungmin mumbled and watched as Changbin hesitantly shifted his weight from one feet to the other as he tried to figure out where the cereal was. “Watch it, we hide snakes in one of the cupboards. Venomous ones.” He should really become a stand up comedian.

Changbin settled for Alpen’s muesli. What a gym rat. Changbin took out a blue plastic bowl from one of their cupboards and put it on the round two person table, just across Seungmin. Then Changbin did something unimaginable, something that he would never be able to redeem himself for.

He poured in the milk first. With his eyes glued on the white substance seeping out of the milk bottle, Seungmin was sure that he was going to faint, fall of the trash plastic dining chair and just pass out on their lemon coloured linoleum floor. He couldn’t stop staring at Changbin as the older ate his muesli whilst scrolling through his phone. Seungmin had completely forgotten about his now soggy weetabix that he had in front of him. 

“Seungmin, you okay there?” Changbin looked up at him, brown eyes filled with concern for the younger of them. The look Changbin gave him didn’t suit him at all.

Before Seungmin had time to reply, a certain disheveled Lee Felix decided to enter the kitchen. The dark circles under Felix eyes weren’t much but the sight made Seungmin feel a little bit better. Karma’s a bitch.

Felix grabbed a lucozade orange from their fridge before he placed himself behind Changbin, a hand on the older’s shoulder.

“Does your body feel better now?” Felix’s hand rubbed Changbin’s shoulder.

“Definitely better. Thank you Felix.” Gross. Who would fuck to relieve whatever type of body pain Changbin was experiencing? Seungmin wasn’t too keen to stay around if the two in front of him would constantly bring up the elephant in the room.

“Right, I’ll be off then.” Pushing down the awkward feeling that began rising up when he realized that had to excuse himself from his own apartment, Seungmin quickly poured the soggy weetabix into the bin, all the while whilst making sure that he didn’t give Felix any attention whatsoever.

“Where are you headed this early in the morning?” Like that was any of Changbin’s business. Seungmin suppressed the need to roll his eyes before replying.

“Hyunjin. We have a photography assignment to work on.”

“Who’s Hyunjin? I’ve never heard about him.” Changbin said in between a mouth full of muesli. Seungmin’s mind quickly pandered back to Socrates and if Seungmin squinted his eyes he swore that he could see some resemblance between the old philosopher and Changbin, which was pretty amazing when you took the fact that he had only ever seen marble sculptures of Socrates into account.

“Hyunjin is this obnoxious dude that Seungmin is cheating on his boyfriend with.” The task of ignoring Felix suddenly got a lot harder when the other male decided to answer in his place.

“He’s not obnoxious at all, thank you very much-”

“He’s not even pretty.”

“He’s certainly a lot more handsome than you are.”

“Woah. If I didn’t know that Seungmin already had a, sorry, I mean two boyfriends then I would honestly think that there was something going on between the two of you.” Seungmin and Felix fell silent at Changbin’s words.

This was messed up. How could Changbin say those words after getting dicked down by Felix just eight hours ago.

“Changbin.” Changbin tilted his head when Seungmin called his name. “Have you ever heard about Socrates?” 

Changbin shook his head. No.

“That’s what I thought, otherwise you wouldn’t be sitting here asking all these questions.” Seungmin grit his teeth.

“You should reevaluate yourself first Seungmin. I don’t think you question things enough.” Felix stared right into his eyes, arms crossed over his chest.

“What are you trying to say?” Anger began to bubble and fizz under Seungmin’s skin.

“I think I know why you don’t ask questions, Seung. You know you can’t handle the answers. You don’t want to know the truth because the truth scares you. You can’t handle the fact that the objective truth doesn’t match  _ your  _ made up, fantasy, self made truth.” Why was Felix being so ruthless?

“You’re so full of it.” Seungmin spat out.

“You know I’m right though. You probably even think that Hyunjin is A, don’t you? You’re so scared of what the consequences are going to be when A finds out that you’ve been cheating so you’re trying to puzzle up your own truth to make yourself feel better.” 

“Shut up Felix.”

“But you know I’m rig-”

“I said  _ shut up!”  _ Seungmin couldn’t stop the tears from welling out. Felix features immediately softend. 

“Fuck Seung, are you crying? I’m so sorry, I didn’t know that you would-”

“Get your hands off me.” Seungmin shoved Felix off him and ran to the front door.

2 more days, and then Felix would never be able to tell him that he couldn’t handle the truth again.

\-----------

“You should get a bigger bed.” Seungmin smiled slightly when he felt Hyunjin huff loudly behind him. He was sat on Hyunjin’s single bed again, surrounded by the familiar smell as the day before, with Hyunjin laying down behind him. He had managed to convince Hyunjin to show him his pictures on his CANON EOS 2000D. All of the shots were beautiful, Seungmin noted to himself as he kept flipping through photo after photo. Hyunjin seemed to have an eye for street photography whereas Seungmin had always preferred taking portraits. 

“Why would I do that? If I got a bigger bed then you’d just have a reason to not cuddle with me.” It was cute. Seungmin couldn’t see Hyunjin from where he was sitting with his back against him but he could still hear the pout in Hyunjin’s voice.

“I honestly don’t understand how you can love to cuddle so much. You act like you’re gonna die if you don’t get cuddled every fifth second.” Seungmin wondered if Hyunjin was aware that GDPR was a thing.

“That’s because I  _ will  _ die if I don’t get cuddled every fifth second. Oh, time’s up. Minnie, I need cuddles,  _ now.”  _ Hyunjin dragged the “o” out as he made grabby hands towards Seungmin before he wrapped his arms around the other’s frame and pulled him down so that he was laying on the bed.

“Jesus, Hyunjin, be careful of the camera.” Seungmin muttered when Hyunjin snuggled up next to him and pressed his nose in Seungmin’s neck as he draped an arm over his torso.

“Don’t care.” Hyunjin mumbled as he pressed a feather light peck on Seungmin’s neck. Seungmin wasn’t nearly as cuddly or cheesy as Hyunjin was but the action made him smile nonetheless. Hyunjin closed his eyes and Seungmin kept flipping through the shots until he came across one that made his heart stop.

“Hyunjin, why do you have a picture of me here?” The other male stirred beside him, Hyunjin could fall asleep in three seconds.

“Oh. Sorry, I caught you pickpocketing during a performance and I thought it made a good shot. And you were fucking beautiful so... I’ll delete it if you want to.” Hyunjin smiled and kissed Seungmin’s cheek.

“No, it’s fine. I’m happy to finally get an answer to this mystery. Minho and Felix told me that I was going crazy, but now I know for sure that I wasn’t.” Seungmin turned his head to look at Hyunjin. The male was beautiful like this, messy mullet and clad in a grey oversized jumper. Seungmin couldn’t help but to lean in and press a kiss to Hyunjin’s soft lips, savouring the strawberry starburst that was evident on Hyunjin’s breath.

“That was the first time I saw you in real life.” 

“What do you mean in real life?” Seungmin scrunched his nose and Hyunjin wasted no time to lean forward and boop his nose.

“I mean that I had only ever seen you in my wildest dreams before.” Hyunjin let out a hearty laugh and Seungmin groaned.

Seungmin returned his focus to the camera in front of him and a frown immediately graced his features when he couldn’t find the shot he was looking for.

“Hyunjin, where’s the picture of me on my way back from university?” Hyunjin tilted his head in confusion.

“What do you mean? The pickpocketing photo is the only shot I have off you.” The camera returned to its owner’s hands and Hyunjin flipped through the rest of the pictures to further prove his point.

“That’s weird. I could swear I saw someone taking a picture of me the day before that.” Seungmin couldn’t help but shudder at the thought of a complete stranger taking a photo of him. Maybe GDPR wasn’t all that bad after all. 

“Sounds like you’ve got a stalker, Minnie.” Hyunjin bit his lips before letting out an exasperated gasp. “What if A took that photo of you?”

Seungmin played with the thought for a few seconds before shaking his head.

“That wouldn’t be possible. A doesn’t know what I look like. By the way, Felix thinks that I think that you’re A.” The words bolted out from his mouth, stumbling over each other so that Hyunjin had to sit back and take in the words again before replying.

“Well, do you think that I am A?” Hyunjin asked as he set aside his camera.

“No. I mean, I want you to be A but I know you’re not.” Hyunjin hummed before pulling Seungmin closer to him.

“There’s something bothering you Minnie, isn’t there?” God dammit Hyunjin and his pisces intuition.

“Felix was being rude to me. Said I was a wuss and couldn’t handle the truth.” He had to pause to keep his tears from welling out again. “Hyunjin?” 

Hyunjin hummed, signalizing for Seungmin to continue.

“Do you think I’m doing the right thing?” Seungmin looked up and tried to read Hyunjin’s expression.

“Do you feel happy, Minnie?” He asked and brushed away some of Seungmin’s hair from his forehead.

“Yes, and no. I feel happy with you but I feel bad for cheating. Should I just message A now? Come clean?” Hyunjin bit his lip before shaking his head.

“I think A would appreciate it more if you told him face to face. Maybe the red flavoured candy will make him a bit happier?” Seungmin couldn’t help but to laugh softly at the words before nuzzling into Hyunjin’s jumper.

“Maybe you’re right.” He hoped Hyunjin was right.

1.5 days down to go and then he would know.

\---------------

“Thank you for coming with me, it means a lot.” Seungmin smiled up at Hyunjin when he helped him button up his white dress shirt. 1.5 days had really flown by.

“You don’t have to thank me, Minnie. I want to make sure that everything goes well.” Hyunjin brushed off some imaginary dust from Seungmin’s shoulders. There was endless possibilities and outcomes that could come from the situation they had at hand. Maybe A was a serial killer? Maybe A was a 69 year old man? Maybe A was just a simple guy who was attending university and was about to get his heart broken?

Seungmin glanced at the clock. 10.00 AM.

“You nervous?” Hyunjin asked as he picked up the bag filled with candy from the floor.

“Not at all.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes before leaning in to give Seungmin a quick peck.

“You ready to go?” Seungmin nodded in reply and Hyunjin locked the door behind them.

Maybe all of Seungmin’s theories about A would turn out to be incorrect. 

Maybe the truth was that A would be the reason for Seungmin to leave Hyunjin.

Maybe Seungmin wouldn’t be able to handle the objective truth when it came crashing down on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow we're getting really close to the end. Thoughts? <33 Please have a nice day/morning/evening/night <3


	7. Between a cancelled date and new-found hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change of plans; I split the ending up into two chapters instead because I want to hear what kind of ending you all would like so here ya go. WARNING; brief mention of death.

“Maybe his phone service got cut off temporarily. It has a tendency to do that when you’re taking the underground.” Seungmin had told himself that he wasn’t going to cry but when Hyunjin’s attempt to cheer him up immediately got followed up by a crow releasing probably one of the loudest and overdramatic “caw” sounds Seungmin had ever heard, it was really beginning to get hard to follow through with his initial wish. 

Somehow it became harder and harder for Seungmin to find any comfort in Hyunjin’s words when even the weather looked like it was set on destroying him. The blustery weather didn’t spare Seungmin any thought as it messed up his previously straightened hair and rumpled the white button up dress shirt that Hyunjin had ironed just a couple of more times than what would be considered normal. With his lips sealed as if he’d just accidentally drowned a 600 ml bottle of Go Create Pva Glue, Seungmin mentally thanked the clouds that were opening for disguising his spilling tears as rain drops instead. 

“Seungmin. It’s been two hours. Do you want to go home?” The softness of Hyunjin’s voice didn’t ease the pang of pain that seemed to have settled down in Seungmin’s heart at the very least. Seungmin just shook his head. 

At this point, the same person who asked him if he wanted to go home was the same person that made him stay. Hyunjin was right, he should tell A face to face. The extra hours of wait that Seungmin had been put through were karma for the cheating. But Seungmin could wait forever. He had learned his lesson. He knew the chances of A still loving him was less than nil but he still needed to come clean and if the universe had decided that he would get punished before he would get redeemed then Seungmin accepted it with open arms and not just figuratively.

“Seungmin what are you-” 

Maybe Felix had been right all along, about everything. About how Seungmin couldn’t handle the truth, about how he shouldn’t have cheated on A, about how this whole relationship was nothing but a fantasy that had played a sick part of his life but somehow now didn’t seem to exist outside of his own perception.

“A! I know you’re out there. You’re hiding. You’re watching me right now, aren’t you? I can’t see you but you can see me.” The wind picked up and sneaked its way under Seungmin’s shirt. He had completely blocked out all the Londoners walking past him with worry stretching and morphing their faces in ugly ways. He couldn’t judge them, he probably did look more or less insane where he was standing with his arms spread open in the middle of a field in New Malden and screaming at the top of his lungs. And maybe it was true. Maybe he was turning a little bit insane. Nonetheless, that didn’t stop him from continuing with his speech.

“Congratulations, you’ve won. I’m being humiliated. Is this good enough for you? Huh? If you knew all along, why didn’t you tell me? I really loved you. I know everything about you except for you face and name. Now you know everything about me but I guess that’s not enough.” Seungmin couldn’t even understand what had gotten into him but he didn’t have time to worry over that as he felt himself getting more frantic for every second as he dropped down onto his knees. Bad decision seeing as it was pretty muddy outside. He didn’t even comprehend his own words or his own feelings.

“Seungmin, let’s just go home. It’s been four hours, he’s not coming.” And then Seungmin got hauled back by a strong pair of arms.

“Fuck you A!” Seungmin spat on the ground as Hyunjin carried him on his shoulder, like he weighed nothing at all. Worried Londoners kept on muttering under their breaths. Hyunjin hummed as he picked up the almost forgotten candy filled bag off the field.

“If I ever see the bastard who humiliated me then I’ll be sure to knock his teeth out.” Seungmin grit his teeth as the rain kept pouring down over him. He was definitely going to catch a cold, he could feel it.

“Good. A doesn’t deserve to live.” The words caught Seungmin off guard and he choked up at the words. Hyunjin didn't seem to notice as he kept walking with Seungmin still thrown over his shoulder.

“I wouldn’t necessarily go that far.” Hyunjin released a low chuckle.

“Relax, doll. It was a joke.” No matter how much he tried, Seungmin just couldn’t see anything humorous about the situation that was taking place. He still didn’t know who A was, he didn’t know what A’s intentions were and he didn’t know why he hadn’t showed up.

As the rain and wind began to lose its power, Seungmin felt his voice return to normal.

“I just don’t understand why he wouldn’t come.” Thinking about it, Seungmin also didn’t understand why Hyunjin was carrying him like this but he wasn’t in the mood to argue.

“He’s ashamed.” Seungmin frowned.

“Oh yeah? How would you know?” Hyunjin stopped in his tracks and finally let Seungmin down.

“Baby doll, do you really want to know?” Seungmin hated the tone Hyunjin was using. They were only about six months apart yet Hyunjin was speaking to him as if he was a child. The nickname was starting to get a bit annoying as well, if he was being honest.

“You know who it is?” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Why would Hyunjin keep it a secret from him if he knew-

“I know who it is. But I’ve been threatened. If I told you now then I’d be in great danger. You too. We’d probably have to run away. Would you still want me to tell you?” Seungmin did his best to hold back a snort. Why was Hyunjin being so dramatic? Why did he sound like he was reading of a shitty script that someone had written in a matter of 30 seconds and then thrown in a blender before puking on it. The male was starting to sound like he came straight out of a Blumhouse horror movie that relied on the idea that plot twists would distract people from their horrible use of logic and storytelling.

“Yes master, please tell me. I understand the dangers of you telling me and I’m aware that sacrifices will have to be made if you tell me the truth.” Seungmin mustered up his most believable acting skills and tried to make him sound as serious and ditzy as he possibly could in the same time. The entire situation was hilarious, he couldn’t wait to see what kind of shitty plot twist Hyunjin would throw at him. 

Something changed with Hyunjin upon hearing Seungmin’s words. His previously nervous eyes darkened and he lowered his head in what Seungmin could only assume was a “serious manner”. Hyunjin really seemed to get into whatever role he was pretending to play. Seungmin half expected that someone would come over with an Oscar at any moment now but when Hyunjin opened his mouth, it seemed to appear that Hyunjin wasn’t quite done with his performance just yet.

“What if I told you that A was Felix?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I just dragged someone's favorite horror production. Anyway, I need opinions. What kind of ending would you all want? Fairytale/fluffy or a more darker theme? I can't make up my mind so opinions are v appreciated. Also I might update this later today as well incase I figure out how to end this all because eeeeeeeeeek.


	8. FINALE 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're all gonna be like; "-What the fuck did she just do" when you're done reading this chapter.   
> TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER; emotional manipulation, mentions of weapons/drugs and other maybe not so light themes. Please don't read if you're not comfortable with any of those <3 Also this is long and this is the original ending so I hope this ending is okay!

It took Seungmin somewhere in between one or two seconds before he burst out laughing. For a second, Hyunjin had actually made him worried. He had had him shaking in his non existent boots with fear. To think that Hyunjin actually had any idea of who A was had been naive of him, stupid and vain to say the least. Seungmin let a final chuckle leave his mouth before he turned around and kept walking to the train station.

“Good one Hyunjin. Now let’s go home, day6 are having a music bank performance and I don’t want to mi-”

“Seungmin, I’m being serious.” Seungmin hissed at how hard Hyunjin’s grip was around his hand. When he turned around to face Hyunjin, he couldn’t recognize any of the male’s initial beauty that had taken his breath away the first day he saw him. Due to a lack of more fitting words, Seungmin could only describe him as bewildered. Hyunjin’s eyes darted around the alley right next to Kmart as if he was afraid to be discovered or seen when in reality, they were the only two people there. After all, it was a Thursday.

“Hyunjin calm down. You look like you’re about to have a panic attack.” Hyunjin whined and pulled Seungmin close to him. He wrapped his arms around him and started rocking them where they were standing on the ground.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for acting weird I just don’t want you to get hurt.” The whimper Hyunjin let out made Seungmin’s heart ache. Maybe Hyunjin really did think that A was Felix.

“It’s okay Hyunjin. I’m okay.” Seungmin pulled away from the hug and the action made Hyunjin release a sob.

“You don’t believe me, do you?” Hyunjin cast his eyes downwards as if he was too ashamed to look Seungmin in the eyes. It made Seungmin think of whenever dogs would put their tail between their legs. It was more or less a pitiful sight to witness. Seungmin tried to conceal a sigh since that would probably only break down Hyunjin even more or whatever the other male was in the middle of doing.

“It’s not that I don’t believe you, it’s just that I have proof that A isn’t Felix. A has messaged me when Felix was in the room, no celly or computer in sight. Hell, Felix even walked in on me during a call with A. Therefor, I just can’t believe what you’re trying to-”

Hyunjin cut him off again, a bad habit of his. He always acted as if his thoughts were too important to keep a secret, like he would fall to the ground and die if he didn’t spew his words all over his conversation partner.

“He’s got a cover up.”

“Yeah I know that, I use his concealer from time to ti-”

“No Seungmin. Not like that. He’s got a human cover up I guess you could say.” Seungmin frowned at Hyunjin’s words. He couldn’t think of anyone who would help his best friend to catfish him.

“I don’t understand.” Hyunjin gave him a small smile.

“He’s got a mole, basically.” Seungmin choked at the words.

“Hyunjin I hope you’re not trying to convince me that my best friend is secretly running a spy business or whatever the fuck they’re called.” Hyunjin tilted his head and studied Seungmin’s face.

“I would never imply such a thing. That would be ridiculous. What I mean is that A isn’t one person. It’s two. The other person is just there to throw you off from suspecting that Felix is A. Think about it, do you really don’t think that anybody would help Felix out with something like that? You don’t think there’s any person who would gladly accept the offer?” Seungmin felt himself shrink under Hyunjin’s accusing words.

“Are you trying to indicate that it’s someone that I know?” Hyunjin gave him a curt nod. “But that’s ridiculous.”

“Is it really? You don’t think there’s any of Felix friends that wouldn’t mind fucking around and playing tricks with your brain just because?” 

Seungmin furrowed his brows. The majority of Felix’s friends were automatically his friends as well. It couldn’t be Minho because he didn’t know how to use social media and was too busy with either taking weird filtered SNOW selfies or shoving his tongue down Jisung’s throat. It also couldn’t be Jisung since he was always busy getting Minho’s tongue shoved down his throat or hyping up Minho’s weird SNOW selfies. It absolutely couldn’t be Jeongin, because he would never do a favour for either of them. That would be all of their friends, unless…

Seungmin released a low growl.

“Seo fucking Socrates Changbin.” 

“Bingo.”

\---------

Of course it had to fucking be Changbin out of all people.

“I will kick their asses when I see them.” Seungmin huffed out. A few heads turned in the train cart at his words and Seungmin made sure to send each and every one of the heads his very own special death glare before he leaned his head on the train window again. Normally, he would enjoy the ride back from New Malden to Waterloo, with the beautiful scenery that from time to time got cut off by tall buildings that were competing over who could reach the clouds first, but now Seungmin could only focus on the rage that was itching under his skin and sending sparks out to his fingertips. Either it was that or it was just pent up sexual frustration or tension. He didn’t understand why Felix would pretend to be in love with him and then go on and fuck Changbin whilst he was laying in the room right next to him. It didn’t make sense but neither did his own feelings for Felix. He couldn’t explain why he felt such rage whenever he saw Changbin and he couldn’t explain why he always wanted to be under Felix whenever he got drunk.

“Minnie, be rational.” Seungmin snorted at Hyunjin’s words. It was easy for him to say, since he wasn’t involved in this.

“I’ll fuck them up so bad.” Hyunjin had to put a hand to Seungmin’s mouth to muffle his words. 

“I have a better idea.”

“Spill it then.” Seungmin demanded as Hyunjin took the liberty to rest his head on his shoulder.

“Why don’t we go on a small vacation. Just for a couple of days? Take a break from everything that isn’t us?” Hyunjin gave Seungmin a light peck on his neck. The offer did sound nice. Seungmin let out a low hum.

“And where exactly would we travel to, Mr.Trivago?” Hyunjin let out a small giggle before they settled into a pregnant silence. A bit more hesitantly than before, he opened his mouth again.

“I was thinking America?” Seungmin’s head shot up and Hyunjin moved back into his seat and took in Seungmin’s facial expression.

“That’s pretty far away.” He mumbled and Hyunjin gripped both of his hands.

“I know. I think we deserve that. Both of us, but mainly you. You need time away from Felix and Changbin-”

“-Socrates”

Hyunjin smiled before continuing.

“Yes, away from Felix and Socrates.” Seungmin played around with the thought of running away with Hyunjin. It would only be a couple of days and he did miss The States. It couldn’t be that harmful, right?

“When would we be leaving?” Hyunjin played with his fingers, inspecting each and every one of them.

“As soon as you’ve packed your suitcase. I’m sure there’s plenty of last minute trips that we can book when we reach my place. Deal?”

It was completely outrageous but so was Felix and Changbin so did it really matter?

“Deal.” Hyunjin gave him a small smile and reached up to caress his cheek.

“You’ve made the right choice, doll.”

\------------

“Shouldn’t I at least text Felix though? Like I’m pissed at him but should I really just disappear like that?” 

Hyunjin who had been searching through the pockets of his jeans for his keys suddenly froze up at Seungmin’s words. They were standing outside of Hyunjin’s apartment door because Hyunjin had insisted that he had a spare suitcase and some spare clothes for Seungmin to borrow.

“You really think he would give a fuck if you disappeared?” There was the eye twitch again. “Felix doesn’t  _ care  _ about you. He treats you like a toy. If Felix would care about you then he would have told you earlier but he didn’t now, did he?” Hyunjin sounded oddly collected as he turned to look at Seungmin.

“Felix is the  _ enemy  _ here, okay? Get that inside that pretty little head of yours. When you’re gone, he’s going to continue scamming people and catfishing them. Jesus Christ Seungmin, maybe Felix was right about what he said about you. Maybe you don’t know how to handle the truth.” The words set something off in Seungmin and he began sobbing uncontrollably. It was humiliating, being talked down to like this. It was belittling and it made Seungmin scared.

“Shit, are you crying? Baby doll, please don’t cry.” Hyunjin who had finally found his keys immediately dropped them when he heard Seungmin’s sobs. He wrapped his arms around the shorter one of them and began to shush him. 

“It’s okay doll. I’ll take care of you. I’ll protect you. Just stay with me and I’ll make sure that nobody hurts you again. Okay?” Seungmin whimpered against his chest and wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s neck. He nodded quickly and Hyunjin grabbed his tearful cheeks and tilted his head.

“Doll, can I give you a kiss?” Seungmin nodded and Hyunjin smiled before pressing their lips together. This time, Seungmin couldn’t taste any red flavoured starburst on Hyunjin’s lips. The artificial flavour had been replaced by something Seungmin couldn’t quite make out.

“I’m going to open the door now, okay?” Hyunjin picked up the keys and fumbled with them a bit before twisting around a small key in the keyhole. He opened the door and Seungmin bent down to pick up the candy bag. He made sure to double check the candy twice before straightening up again. Usually, Seungmin preferred chocolate, especially Cadbury twirls, but he guess he could make do with red Starbursts as well. Out of all the scenes Seungmin’s usually creative mind could muster up in his head, the sight of Hyunjin standing in front of a man in uniform that had a gun pointing towards his love interest's glabella really wasn’t a sight he could ever have imagined would happen.

“Hwang Hyunjin you’re under arrest for criminal attempt, drug possession and attempted kidnapping.”

\------------

“I don’t understand.” Seungmin mumbled. Felix had given him one of his Prospecs hoodies but not even the thick cotton material could stop him from shivering. Seungmin was thankful that Hyunjin lived in a quiet neighbourhood because he wouldn’t know what to say if a neighbour suddenly decided to come out question why Hwang Hyunjin was being forced into a police car in the middle of the usually quiet street. Changbin gave Seungmin a pat on his shoulder.

“Minho and Jisung will be here soon.” He said and offered Seungmin a small smile that the younger chose to not return.

“Why?” Seungmin didn’t understand why. Changbin licked his lips nervously and looked past Seungmin’s shoulder.

“Well Felix said that it would be better if Minho and Jisung came to pick you up since you probably wouldn’t want to speak with Felix anyway. He said he should leave you alone for a while. Minho and Jisung already said that you could stay with them for as long as you want to.” Changbin trailed off when Seungmin shook his head.

“I’m going to go talk with him. Thanks So-eh, I mean Changbin.” Seungmin gave him the tiniest smile before turning around and walking towards his best friend.

Felix was sat on the pavement in front of the terraced houses, scrolling through his phone and not really caring that his blonde bangs made it harder to see his phone that it would be if he just styled it like for once in a lifetime. When Seungmin reached him, Felix simply held up his mobile phone for Seungmin. Albeit a bit hesitant at first, Seungmin took Felix’s phone from his small hands and scrolled through the conversation that he had pulled up. After reading some of the messages, Seungmin furrowed his brows.

“Hyunjin told me that you and Changbin were A.” It made Felix snort but the one week older male didn’t bother looking up.

“Yeah? Well he’s wrong about a lot of things. As you can see, Changbin had nothing to do with this. Or, he did, but he was never A.” Felix still didn’t meet his eyes so Seungmin bent down and took a seat beside him on the pavement. Police officers offered them small smiles before going over to ask Changbin a couple of questions.

“I still can’t believe you and Hyunjin are A. Or was. I don’t understand why.” Felix huffed before he gestured to his phone again. 

“Isn’t that enough of an explanation? You’ve already read my confession. I wanted to confess to you but I didn’t know how to and then Hyunjin came up with this shit idea that I would catfish you only to make you fall in love with me and then when I revealed my true identity then maybe you would love me back. Shit, I really didn’t know how to flirt or talk with you in a...in a romantic matter and I asked Hyunjin for help and oh my God Seungmin, it was a mistake to create an account with him. He began calling you and stuff and I fucking hated how he would try to make me into a pervert by having skype sex or whatever with you. He threatened to out me in front of you if I ever tried to break it off and he kept on pushing with the skype sex because he knew that would make me uncomfortable incase I couldn’t prove to you that it wasn’t only me that was cat-fishing you. The day my phone got reset, he changed the password so I couldn’t get on the account again.” Seungmin tilted his head.

“I don’t get it. How could you get logged out and still know that Hyunjin changed the meeting date from Friday to Thursday?” Felix gave him a small smile as if he was thinking back on good memories.

“Changbin let me borrow his phone and I logged in on our catfish account on his phone before I called you to tell you that  _ my  _ phone was being reset. I knew that if Hyunjin overheard us and if he had something to hide, then he would certainly change the password and continue on pretending to be A even when he knew that I couldn’t access the account. When I saw that changed the date, I knew that he was hiding something. So basically, me and Changbin broke into his house with some of his dad’s equipment.” Seungmin was pretty sure that Changbin’s dad wouldn’t be too happy if he was ever to hear that confession. Seungmin swallowed loudly around nothing.

“And, what..what did you find?” Felix’s small smile evaporated into thin air and got replaced by his brows furrowing.

“We found a lot. For instance, a suitcase that contained thick ropes of some kind, some drugs that Changbin took a guess and said was for knocking you out as well as two single tickets to a small city in America. We also found a fuck ton of photos of you hidden in his drawers.” Felix said as he tried to disguise his full body shudder by poking at the holes in his jeans.

“Single tickets? He said he hadn’t booked them yet. He said we would be gone for a couple of days.” Seungmin mumbled and Felix gulped loudly.

“We uh, we found some emails in the suitcase as well. Booking confirmations from about five months ago. He must have seen you somewhere before I started talking about you to him. When I first showed him a picture of you, he said you were cute. He didn’t mention that he had seen you before though. Me and Hyunjin knew each other's names and faces, but I never told him your name Seungmin.” Felix’s furrow deepens.

“So that means he probably stalked both of us before, probably caught a glimpse of your twitter name when he was sitting on the same bus and used it to become friends with you without telling you that he had seen you in real life? And somehow he’d acquired my name and personal details?” Seungmin bit his lips at his own words. Felix suddenly groaned and Seungmin turned to him.

“Didn’t you lose your wallet with all of your cards plus your university ID once?” Seungmin gasped as he remembered.

“It seems as if I’m not the only good pick pocketer here.” Felix nodded as he buried his face in his hands. “Did you know that he was going to move here?” Seungmin asked and Felix shook his head.

“Nope. Did you never bother asking him why he turned up all disheveled for detention on his first day?” Seungmin’s jaw dropped before his mouth formed a small “o”. They had gotten into a fight.

“You should be grateful that there’s police here otherwise I would have punched you by now.” Felix let out a whimper.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know that it would end up like this.” 

Seungmin drank in the sight of Felix. He should be outraged, should be screaming at him, should tell him to never contact him again. But he had also saved his life.

“I don’t hate you Felix, you know that right? What you did was dumb but honestly, if you hadn’t been a part of this situation then… I mean, Hyunjin already knew what..Hyunjin had already booked the tickets. He already knew about  _ me.  _ This would have gone down even if you weren’t a part of this but maybe if you hadn’t suspected him then maybe...maybe I wouldn’t-” The difference between Hyunjin and Felix was that Felix would never interrupt Seungmin by cutting him off. Felix would only ever interrupt him if he knew he needed hugs or support.

Felix wrapped his cold arms around Seungmin but didn’t try to pull him in or cut off his blood circulation by hugging. He let Seungmin himself decide where to take the hug and Seungmin smiled through tears as he snuggled his way into Felix’s chest.

“Are you sad? I promise you, he won’t be able to hurt you. He’s going to jail and it’s obvious that he’s going to get charged. Look, the police are driving away now-” Seungmin shook his head as Felix kept rambling on.

“I’m not  _ sad. _ At least not over that. I just can’t understand how you could confess your feelings for  _ me _ to a random  _ guy  _ before you actually confessed to me. Where are my fucking roses and praline box you cheap fucker?” Seungmin screamed as he playfully hit Felix’s T-shirt clad chest.

Felix looked confused before he reached down to dig something out from his sweatpants pockets. When he looked down at the candy bar in his hand he couldn’t help but to smile sheepishly.

“I uh-I don’t have a praline box. Is a Cadbury Twirl enough?”

\-----------

Felix couldn’t  _ possibly  _ be this vanilla. Seungmin had tried to get a reaction from Felix whilst his one week older best friend was fucking into him with Seungmin’s legs dangling from his shoulders but most words or sentences only caused Felix to scrunch his face up.

“Ahhh fuck Felix, just like that, fill up your little slut.” Felix halted his movements and stared down at Seungmin with wide eyes. 

“Why would you say that about yourself? You know how much you mean to me-”

“Relax, it’s just a kink. I’m just trying to figure out what you’re into, okay?” Seungmin whispered and Felix let out the tiniest and most adorable “Oh” as his cheeks flushed a light pink when Seungmin grabbed his cheeks and kissed him. 

Felix began to pick up his pace again and Seungmin turned into a moaning mess in just a couple of seconds. 

“You need to be quiet, Seung. Our friends are in the living room.” Felix mumbled against Seungmin’s lips before contradicting himself by thrusting harder into Seungmin.

“Sorry daddy.” Felix grimaced and pulled away from Seungmin’s lips.

“Do I look like your dad to you? You’re gonna make me go soft I swear-” Seungmin giggled as he wrapped his arms around Felix’s neck to pull him down into a kiss again.

“Sorry.” Felix grunted in reply and continued to move in and out of Seungmin. Suddenly, Seungmin got a genius idea. He noticed that Felix was getting close due to his hips snapping up faster and his breathing started to get uneven. When Felix began to almost whimper in his ear Seungmin decided that this was his chance.

“Ahh, please Felix also known as the best fortnite player that the world has ever seen, cum for me.” Seungmin couldn’t keep in his giggles when Felix spilled into the condom before falling down onto Seungmin’s chest.

“I hate you. And I didn’t get off to the nickname-”

“You totally did.”

“Shut the fuck up, you just said it at the exact same time that I was cumming so that you could make fun of me for it.” Felix pouted as he looked up at Seungmin who just snorted. It didn’t take long for Seungmin to cum once Felix had decided to deepthroat him and in a matter of minutes he was spilling down Felix’s throat. His best friend pulled off with a loud pop before licking off his lips.

“That’s weird.” Seungmin heard Felix mutter.

“What is?” Seungmin asked, head thrown back against Felix pillow, finally he had found a guy with a decent fucking pillow to bed ratio, and still basking in the feelings of his post orgasm.

“Your cum sort of tastes like carbonara. I don’t understand why. Or maybe it’s the carbonara tha-” The younger of them raised his head from the pillow and Felix grimaced before hurling.

“You fucking weirdo, you came in my carbonara a while ago, didn’t you?” Seungmin could only laugh as Felix kept hurling. 

“I’m sorry?” It was more of a question. Seungmin pulled Felix up so that he was laying on top of him.

“You’re so mean. I’m never having sex with you again.” Felix muttered and nuzzled into Seungmin’s neck.

“Really? I was just about to ask if you were ready for round two?” Seungmin giggled when Felix’s head shot up.

“Are you serious? We just  _ came.  _ I’m old Seung, give me a break.”

“You’re legit one week older than me.”

“I’m basically already laying on my deathbed.”

“Felix you’re not even 20 yet?”

“Give them my hats and my CDs, my pumps, my flats, my three TVs.”

“Felix you don’t have any of the stuff you just mentioned” Felix cracked an eye open to glare at Seungmin.

“It’s a musical reference. I can’t believe you’re majoring in singing and you don’t like musicals.” Seungmin’s jaw dropped.

“You’re meaning to tell me that you’re the one who came up with the nicknames?” Felix seemed to rummage through his brain before he finally nodded. “I always thought it was Hyunjin?”

“No, the nicknames were my idea. I love musicals.” Felix hummed as Seungmin carded his fingers through his blonde hair.

“You’re such a nerd. You probably sing along to  _ The Rocky Horror Show _ when I’m not home.” The words earned him a slap on his arm.

“I actually prefer musicals like  _ Les Miserables _ etc etc. I prefer more historical stuff, you know? By the way, do you know what historical person Changbin reminds me off?” Seungmin loved the way Felix eyes would light up like that, stars twinkling in them.

“No?”

“Socrates!” Seungmin stared at him for a moment before he burst out laughing. 

“I said that too!”

“No way!” Felix screamed and hugged Seungmin in joy.

After calming down Seungmin decided to bring up a certain topic that he had avoided for quite a long time.

“Felix. Be honest. Who is a better fuck between Changbin and me?” Felix let out a laugh.

“I don’t know.” Seungmin groaned and rolled over onto his stomach.

“Come on, I won’t be mad. I just want to know.” Felix quirked an eyebrow.

“I already told you, I don’t know. How would I even know that?” Seungmin was getting impatient.

“Because you fucked Changbin, duh?” Seungmin rolled his eyes and propped his chin up by the help of his left arm. Now it was Felix turn to burst out laughing.

“I have never done such a thing.” 

“What are you talking about? I heard Changbin scream from your room. He was like “-Fuck Felix fuck that’s hard.” Felix furrowed his brows before he leaned down to give Seungmin a peck.

“I gave him a massage, babe.” Seungmin stared at Felix before scoffing. 

“Yeah sure. Like a massage could hurt  _ that  _ ba-ohh JeSUS FUCK FELIX.” Seungmin yelped as Felix pressed down hard onto his shoulder blade. It hurt like a bitch.

A long string of hard and rapid knocks on Felix’s bed room door was followed by Minho yelling; “-STOP FUCKING! THE WALLS ARE THIN AND JISUNG IS SLEEPING.”

Felix smirked and kissed the spot on Seungmin’s shoulder blade that he had pressed down on.

“Still think I’m lying?” Seungmin quickly shook his head.

“By the way, I would never fuck Changbin. I mean, have you seen the guy? He’s hot as fuck but he pours milk in before he pours the cereal in.” The words made Felix shudder and Seungmin laughed.

“Electric chair.” Seungmin said in his most serious voice.

“Definitely a reasonable punishment. By the way, do you want to hear about the discovery of the electric chair?” Seungmin smiled as he watched his boyfriend go into a very in depth explanation about electric chairs.

“You’re such a nerd. I can’t believe I’m in love with a nerd.” Seungmin cupped Felix’s face.

“I’m not a-wait. Say that again please?” Felix bit his lip as he watched Seungmin.

“Say what? You’re a ner-”

“No, the other part.” Seungmin pretended to think for a couple of seconds before opening his mouth.

“Oh? I’m in love with you?” Felix immediately tackled him onto the bed and wrapped all his limbs around Seungmin. Seungmin was happy. He couldn’t picture anything better than Felix tickling him and attacking him with kisses and pecks whilst cuddling in bed the entire day.

“Can we listen to some music? I hate cuddling without music.” He didn’t have to ask twice. Felix was so whipped for Seungmin so he just reached out for his phone and pressed shuffle on spotify before continuing to press kisses onto every part of Seungmin’s body.

_ Person A. _

_ Person B. _

_ If A's position is seven miles from B, and A is walking at a rate of four miles per hour- _

Seungmin winced and Felix immediately reached out to grab his phone again.

“Maybe we could skip this song?”

“Good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seungjin shippers, how are we feeling? People left long comments on the last chapter and it made me uber happy to read them. Please comment your thoughts on this because I spent a lot of time on this chapter ;_; Currently also trying to make up my mind regarding if I should let Hyunjin be the bad guy in the alternative ending or if I should redeem Hyunjin. Please leave comments because I love to read your opinions and rants heh <3 Have a good day/night evening and please look forward to the alternative ending (which isn't going to be long I think?).


	9. ALTERNATIVE ENDING; Person A, person B, and the person that got in between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS; Death, tiny mention of weapons, angst, emotional manipulation, drugging.  
> Please don't read if you know that you're against these types of stories. Please keep in mind that this is pure fiction.
> 
> If you hate this ending, just know that I probably hate it more than you.

The sound of flight stewardess’ high heels echoing against the tiled floor of Luton made Seungmin wince. The airport that was usually bristling with confused tourists and tired Londoners that always looked solemn upon arriving was now completely void of people. Well, apart from those fucking flight stewards that kept making him jolt up from the cheap leather seat outside of gate 6. Maybe that was normal, considering the fact that they chose to travel on a Thursday out of all days.

“Minnie, are you excited?” This time it’s Hyunjin’s voice that catches him off guard. The taller had reappeared in front of him, slender fingers wrapped around a red squiggly lined Costa cup. Hyunjin looked beautiful like that with the two first buttons of his white dress shirt undone and his naturally voluminous hair framing his face as if he was an art piece expected to be hung up at the Louvre any second now. Seungmin noticed how Hyunjin’s face began to scrunch up and he immediately gave him a small smile to stop the transition.

“Just a bit nervous. I have never flown before. Do you maybe have something calming?” Hyunjin froze up at the request.

“No. Do I look like someone who would have something calming?” Hyunjin’s mouth had pulled into a straight line and his eyes didn’t leave Seungmin’s for one second. Had the guy forgotten that blinking was a thing?

Seungmin found himself stuttering and felt how his mouth opened and closed several times as the words slipped away from him.

“No. I just wanted something to calm down my nerves. I thought you had a sleeping pill or something.” Seungmin watched as Hyunjin’s shoulders dropped and how the other’s body immediately went into a more relaxed mode for a few seconds.

“Oh. I see. Well, I do have something but I think it’s better if you wait with taking it until we’re on the plane.” And just like that, the relaxed Hyunjin was gone again and had been replaced with a nervous and anxious looking Hyunjin who kept biting and licking his lips as his eyes darted around the empty airport. It was getting tiring.

“Hyunjin, do you want to become an actor when you grow up?” Seungmin was about to tell the best pun ever. All Hyunjin had to do was just say ye-

“No. I want to be your boyfriend.” Oh. Okay Seungmin really couldn’t reveal the amazing pun after that. “Why do you look so shocked, you already know that I have feelings for you. We basically ran away with each other. We’re going to start over.” That, Seungmin did know. What caught him off guard was how Hyunjin had said that he still wanted to be Seungmin’s boyfriend when he was all grown up when they hadn’t even started dating officially yet.

“Seungmin…you do want to start over, right? Clean slate and all of that?” Hyunjin seemed to be getting all mushy on him again and Seungmin wasn’t in the mood to call him out on his constant need for validation. He was still anxious about the flight and fighting with Hyunjin probably wouldn’t make things any better. Seungmin didn’t quite understand why Hyunjin was obsessed with the term “starting over” but Seungmin didn’t feel like over analyzing. After all, he sort of did mention starting over before. He wanted to forget about A and Felix. Would it even matter if he never found out who A was when he now had Hyunjin instead? Yeah, Seungmin did want to start over.

“Yeah, I’m positive. I want to start over.” The worrisome expression left Hyunjin’s face and he broke out into a big smile.

“You won’t regret this.”

It took Seungmin too much time until he understood that Hyunjin’s definition of starting over wasn’t the same as his.

\-------------

The plane was horrible. Seungmin didn’t understand how people could go on a plane and just be completely fucking fine with it and not freak out. He couldn’t breathe and what made it all worse was that he didn’t know if it was supposed to be like that because he always skipped the physics lessons before he enrolled in college or if it was just him overreacting. The thing he really couldn’t comprehend though was how he and Hyunjin were the only two passengers.

“Why are we the only ones here?” He turned in his window seat and was met with Hyunjin’s CANON EOS 2000D. The taller of them immediately lowered his camera when Seungmin noticed him. “Really? I’m losing my shit over here and your first reaction is to take pictures?” Hyunjin looked like a kicked puppy and it made Seungmin sigh.

“I’m sorry Minnie. You’re just so beautiful.” Hyunjin contadicted himself when Seungmin heard the camera shutter go off again. He wasn’t going to comment on it.

“Whatever. Since we’re on the plane now, can you just give me that calming stuff you talked about earlier?” Seungmin was losing his patience with the other when he let out a small yelp.

“B-be quiet doll.” “Or else?” Seungmin felt the need to say. It wasn’t like anyone could hear them anyway. Despite telling him off, Hyunjin dug around in his pocket and pulled up a small orange pill bottle.

“What are they?” Hyunjin looked up at him and his left eye twitched at the question.

“Sleeping pills. Take three?”

“Three? Should I really take three though? Don’t you usual-”

“Look do you want the fucking pills or not?” Seungmin felt himself shrink when Hyunjin raised his voice and he reluctantly held out his hand. Hyunjin had a hard time opening the bottle but managed to at last get three pills out.

“Should I drown them down with something?” He hesitantly asked and Hyunjin scowled in return.

“I don’t fucking know, just swallow them. Jesus, no wonder Felix played around with you. You’re basically a marionette doll, no opinions of your own.” Hyunjin leaned his head back against the plane seat as if he hadn’t just insulted Seungmin. Maybe it wasn’t that big of a deal. Seungmin had to admit, Hyunjin was kind of right. Felix and Hyunjin, two of the most important people in his life had gone against him. No. They hadn’t gone against him. They had simply pointed out his flaws and wanted him to get better. That explanation made Seungmin feel a tad better about himself. He wanted to believe it, so he did.

Gathering up saliva from the back of his throat, Seungmin swallowed the pills and smiled as he welcomed sleep with open arms.

\----------

“I mean, don’t you think it’s a bit weird though? Like, how all passengers except for two didn’t show up?” Seungmin was still in the light sleep stage and frowned as he listened to the female voice.

“I’m not going to question it, let’s just get this over with.” Another female voice. It had to be the flight stewardess. Seungmin half listened as they walked away.

“Fucking bitches.” And then Seungmin fell back into a deep sleep.

\-----------

Seungmin woke up to the familiar sound of a camera shutter going off. As he jolted up he was yet again met with the CANON EOS 2000D. The shutter went off again and Seungmin yelled out as red light and yellow dust particles made him temporarily lost.

“Good morning doll.” Hyunjin’s voice had never pissed Seungmin off as much as it did then.

“Don’t you “doll” me. Where am I?” He blinked a couple of times to get force his vision to go back to normal before Hyunjin’s face came into view. Dark circles created a harsh contrast against Hyunjin’s porcelain skin. How long had the other been awake?

“We’re in America, just like I told you?” Hyunjin tilted his head and raised his camera to cover his face again. Seungmin pushed the camera down and made Hyunjin accidentally take a photo of his belly instead.

“How did we end up in America, we were literally just on the plane?” Seungmin growled and Hyunjin shrugged. He had half expected the other to become nervous again but instead he just looked apathetic.

“You took too many sleeping pills so you slept through the entire trip.”

“What do you mean I took too many sleeping pills? You told me that I should take three.” Hyunjin looked at him with void eyes until something snapped him out of his trance.

“Oh yeah. Whoops?” When he tried to raise his camera again, Seungmin had had enough. He took the camera and threw it on the ground. Hyunjin looked as his camera met the floor and let out a “tsk”.

“You’re the worst model ever, doll.” Hyunjin bent to pick up the camera again and brushed off some imaginary dust off it.

“What do you mean? Where am I? What is this? I’m not your model Hyunjin, what are you even talking about?” Seungmin cried out and Hyunjin shook his head.

“If you’re not my model then how do you explain all of these pictures?”

“What fucking pictures are you-” Seungmin’s eyes focused on a photograph hanging on the wall behind Hyunjin’s face. When he squinted his eyes, the person almost looked like him.

Carefully, Seungmin got off the bed and stopped in front of the cream coloured wall. He let his fingertips reach out and grab the photo of the wall. The person in the photo was indeed none other than Seungmin himself. Seungmin recognized his own cherry coloured hair. The picture had to be taken at least five months ago.

“Oh? You like that photo? I loved your red hair. It was beautiful.” Suddenly Seungmin was engulfed by two lanky arms.

“Hyunjin when did you take this?” A kiss was placed on his neck.

“Hmm, probably six months ago or so.” Seungmin was sure Hyunjin hadn’t known him for that long.

“We haven’t known each other for tha-”

“You dropped your wallet on bus number four about seven months ago. Do you remember that?” Seungmin was freaking out. Hyunjin wasn’t his future boyfriend who he would watch cartoons with and bake chocolate chip cookies with during christmas. Hyunjin was a sick stalker.

“You’re fucking sick. You know that right?” He didn’t want to turn around and see Hyunjin’s face because he just knew that he would throw up if he did. “Let me go. Don’t fucking touch me.” The arms let him go.

“As you please. By the way doll, if you think you can threaten or hurt me by telling me not to touch you then I’m sad to say that you won’t succeed. I’ve gone seven months without touching you. It may not look like it but I have an immense amount of self control. As long as I can see you, as long as I can take photos of you then I will be fine.” Jesus Christ Hyunjin really was fucking psycho. He was a psycho and Seungmin was going to make sure that Hyunjin knew just how much of a fucking pyscho he actually was so he turned around and-

Guns really weren’t Seungmin’s forte. If they had been then Seungmin might have understood that what Hyunjin was holding was nothing less than a cylinder.

“Relax, all that frowning will cause you to get wrinkles and those don’t look good in pictures. I’m not going to hurt you unless you hurt me, so just relax.” Easy for Hyunjin to say when he was the armed one of the two. “Look, I know that this is a lot to take in at once. Therefore, I’m going to give you two options One; you stay here with me and be happy or two; you stay here with me and I drug you so that you don’t need to fake your happiness. I don’t like photographing actors, Minnie, I like photographing real people, you know?” Hyunjin asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and paired it with a smile.

“Is there a third option?” Seungmin was hoping for something along the lines of “-Yeah, I’ll let you go if you don’t promise to go to the police.”

“I mean, I can kill you if you want that but honestly that wouldn’t make either of us happy.” Hyunjin yawned and spun the cylinder in his hand.

Seungmin was in the middle. He didn’t want to get killed but he also didn’t want to live with Hyunjin. Seungmin remembered learning about the Socrates method in college. By questioning and getting rid of hypothesis that went against themselves you would ultimately come up with a better hypothesis. That only left Seungmin with one choice.

“Give me the sleeping pills then.” Hyunjin snorted.

“They’re absolutely not sleeping pills but I’m glad to see you that you’re cooperating.”

\------------

Seungmin didn’t know how many months he’d been trapped with Hyunjin now. His kidnapper had hidden away all dangerous tools from him and secured the door with way too many locks. Drugged out, he barely registered the pat on his head that Hyunjin gave him as he announced that their daily photo shoot was over.

“Doll, can you hear me?” The drugs made it a bit harder for Seungmin to formulate himself and also to take in information. Hyunjin hung up the new photos on the already covered wall behind him.

“Hmmmh.”

“Since you’ve been such a doll lately, so cooperative, I’m going to let you have one wish. Whatever it is, I’ll fulfill it.” Seungmin blinked before letting out a scream.

“Felix, Felix! Please, let me see Felix! I don’t care how, just let me see Felix in any way shape or form. Please!” There were tears streaming down his face as Seungmin thrashed around on the bed in happiness and shock. Hyunjin hummed.

“I think I can have that arranged.” Seungmin shot up from the bed and threw his arms around Hyunjin. He had missed his best friend so much lately.

“Thank you. Thank you thank you thank you. I love you.” Hyunjin smiled and pressed a kiss to Seungmin’s lips.

“I love you to, doll.”

Later, Seungmin would have wished for Hyunjin to chop of his tongue instead so that he couldn’t wish for stupid shit.

\-----------

“Doll, Felix is here!” Seungmin leaped up from the couch and ran to Hyunjin who had just locked the door. He had expected to see Felix, bright smile and freckled Felix standing there but instead it was just Hyunjin. Hyunjin and an oddly shaped package.

“Don’t just stand there, open it, silly.” Hyunjin giggled as he handed the package over to Seungmin who opened it with shaky hands.

He let out a yelp as he dropped the urn and watched as the ashes spilled over Hyunjin’s white carpet. Seungmin looked up at Hyunjin with terrified eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that. You did say any way shape or form, didn’t you?”

Seungmin would never forgive himself for being the reason behind his best friend’s death.

\------------

Hyunjin getting arrested was something Seungmin didn’t expect but honestly, how could he when all those drugs that Hyunjin was producing were destroying his body? Something he also didn’t expect was to find himself standing outside of Hyunjin’s apartment as the police officers has forced him out of it. It seemed to appear that he wasn’t in America at all and that Hyunjin had instead moved into his next door neighbour’s apartment. Seungmin found himself running away after the police promised him that they would be in contact with him. Seeing as he was still in England, he knew exactly where he had to go and so he hopped onto the first train to Vauxhall that he could find.

\------------

Seungmin didn’t waste any time before knocking on the grass green door to Minho’s house. He counted the seconds in his head. One, two, three, four, five…

The door swung open Minho appeared in the opening, dressed as if he had just finished dance practice. It was so normal, so great and such a nostalgic sight. Seungmin wanted to throw his arms around Minho but found himself unable to do that. Instead, tears brimmed up in Seungmin’s eyes.

“Minho! Minho it’s me, Seungmin! I’m so sorry for what happened to Felix, I really didn’t know.” Seungmin explained through heaving lungs. Minho looked him dead in the eyes with an apathetic expression.

“It should have been you instead.” And then Minho closed the door.

Seungmin choked up before he began wailing again. He collapsed on the hard marble just outside of Minho’s door. Maybe Minho was right.

\------------

“I just don’t understand how you’re 23 years old and still don’t know how to crack an egg.” Minho rolled his eyes at his boyfriend of 3 years nagging.

“Why would I bother learning it when you don’t even like eggs? The only time I cook is when I do it for you.” Jisung let out a yelp as Minho wrapped his arms around his waist.

“You’re so cheesy.” Minho smiled against Jisung’s neck.

“Maybe you should teach me how to crack a cheese-”

“That doesn’t even make sense.” Minho rolled his eyes again and placed a kiss on Jisung’s forehead. When Jisung returned to the bowl in front of them, they both heard a loud yelp.

“Did you hear that?” Jisung gnawed on his bottom lip. Minho nodded.

“It’s probably just Doongie that wants to be fed. Just ignore her.” Jisung nodded reluctantly and returned to checking the eggs on the kitchen counter.

Then they heard it again. Jisung dropped an egg on the floor.

“That’s definitely not Doongie.” He set off and threw Minho’s door open. As he glanced down on the marble beneath his feet, he let out a loud gasp.

“Fucking hell. Minho, come here! Now!”

“Jesus, why are you cursi-Fucking hell! Seungmin!” Minho immediately dropped to his knees and shook Seungmin’s body. Seungmin let out another wail.

“Oh my God. He’s alive.” Jisung smiled between tears.

“Maybe not for long, he seems completely out of it. Jisung, call an ambulance-” Minho didn’t have to tell him twice, Jisung had already hauled up his phone.

Seungmin let out yet another wail as Minho placed the younger’s head in his lap and stroked his cheeks carefully.

“It’s okay Seungmin. You’re going to be fine.” Jisung ended the call and joined Minho on the ground.

“I can’t believe he’s actually alive. Three years, I mean, what are the odds that he would have survived?” Minho smiled softly as Jisung reached down to play with Seungmin’s hair. “If only Felix had been with us today.” Seungmin let out another wail in his sleep.

“A would have been so proud of you, Seungmin. It’s just so sad that it had to end like this because of the person that got in between.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot of energy to write :/ I need to go write Seungjin fluff now. Please comment your thoughts or just scream at me in the comments. Thank you so much for over 100 kudos and thank you if you made it this far <3 I appreciate it. Have a good day <3

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by The Theory of Relativity musical. I don't have a twitter as you probably could notice by reading that mess but honestly let's just pretend that twitter has a call function because I didn't want to write that Seungmin and A were chatting through skype because that's too 2010. Any-who, I sat and wrote this for over 2 hours and 40 minutes straight which was a mistake. It's currently 3 am which is my excuse for not proof reading this stuff what so ever. Also, I've never in my life written smut so bare with plz I'm trying. I am sleep derived so excuse this mess. I'll attempt to proof read this when I wake up. Have a nice day/morning/evening/night <33333


End file.
